


Is This Enough

by Kimium, ObscureReference



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Flowers, Gender Neutral Pronouns for Corrin, Getting Together, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Secret Admirer, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Modern AU. Mafia AU. Part Two. Xander's POV."Xander felt his heart as it leapt into his throat, clogging his breathing. The world shrunk and molded into Inigo’s hands, into his body, his footwork, and had sucked Xander in, captivating him. Inigo was the moving stars and planets, and Xander was helplessly lost in his gravity."Xander didn't expect to become so enthralled with a dancer from Regna Ferox. After some anonymous bouquets, he meets Inigo in a coffee shop and strikes up a conversation that leads to a relationship.





	Is This Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! It's Kimium here with an update to our Mafia AU! This time, we explored Xander's POV. It was a ton of fun, especially when we got to add in scenes and fill in blanks that Inigo's perspective never got to. We did our best to explore the Nohr Family as well as their relations to Hoshido. Personally, the family scenes with just Xander and his siblings are some of my favourite parts. I am so honoured to once again work with Obscure in writing this fic. Please, if you haven't already, check her fics out! They are fantastic! Also, if you want to check me out on my tumblr here is the [link](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> ObscureReference here! Theoretically you can read Xander or Inigo's POV in either order, but I'd highly recommend reading Inigo's first to get the full impact of the events that occur, assuming you haven't read it yet. There's a lot more political intrigue in this one (thanks to Kimium's hard work!) so you might want to read Inigo's first to be more surprised by some events that occur. As always, Kimium was a lot of fun to write with, and you should check out her fics too if you haven't yet! My own tumblr can be found [here](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com). Feel free to hit me up there!
> 
> Also, this fic has the same warnings as the first one, so be warned!

It had been a dark time with Garon as the head of the Family, as painful as it was for Xander to admit.

He didn’t remember much about his mother, except softness, the smell of something floral, and a clear voice. Garon, however, Xander remembered, perhaps a bit too well. There was always a commanding aura about Garon, something dark that rolled off his shoulders like inky shadows and a fog that forever radiated from his being. When he was younger, Xander had looked up to his father for his strength, his leadership, his unwavering conviction. Then, as he got older something shifted. Xander wasn’t sure if it was something inside of him, or something that changed in his father. Or, perhaps, it was something always in his father and as a naive boy Xander had never realized it.

Regardless, it was this shift that changed everything for the Family. Garon’s cruel policies, his handling and parenting to not just him, but to Camilla, Leo, Corrin, and Elise. Garon’s sudden change made negotiations and fellowship with the Hoshido family brittle and bitter. The strain and stress Xander had put on himself in any attempt to please his father (and maybe, to possibly get the father from his memories back) nearly broke him. Those were dark times, memories laced with more strife than happiness. Happiness back then was only in pockets, the stolen moments with his siblings.

Then, as though there was an outside force guiding them, Nohr and Hoshido overcame the ever growing split caused by Garon. Garon had died and the Family was Xander’s inheritance. The broken pieces, the frail edges, the burnt core: all of it was Xander’s inheritance, his to mold and fix.

Xander would have crumbled along with the pieces. He would have fallen and destroyed the very lineage and inheritance he was gifted if not for his Family, if not for their support. It was their love and understanding, their hard work and determination that fueled Xander and moved him forward. It was their openness and long hours that allowed relations with Hoshido to slowly flourish from the ashes of Garon.

And Xander was eternally grateful. His heart poured out to his Family, to his siblings, to their love and it was one day, when Xander had broken down in front of them, that he came to an epiphany. As his Family surrounded him and showered him with love and support, Xander made a solemn vow, one that he’d give his life in order to protect and uphold.

He was going to protect his Family. He was going to protect them until his dying breath.

And no one was going to take them away from him.

No one.

 

~

 

Going to watch the performing arts was one of the ways Xander unwound from the toil of the days. Of course, Family always came first and he would give up any personal pleasure for them, but since nothing life threatening had come out of his frequent goings (at least, not yet and Xander hoped that wouldn’t happen. The last thing he wanted was a shoot up at a local theater. The press and the attention was not what the Family wanted or needed) he continued to attend. Xander enjoyed all forms of the performing arts: music (solo or orchestra), dance, plays, all of them were a delight. Anonymous tips and secret payments to the side allowed Xander to have a private booth in the Regna Ferox theater, one of the most prestigious theaters in the city. It was also far away from the theater that Garon had frequented back when he was alive, Cyrkensia. Xander had… mixed feelings over his father, but regardless, Xander avoided Cyrkensia Theater and went to Regna Ferox instead.

So, when their spring production came around, Xander went as usual, procuring tickets well in advance. When the time of the production arrived, Xander arrived in style as usual, complete with a black, perfectly tailored, Italian suit, a dark purple tie, and his favourite pistol, Siegfried, tucked in the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Just because he was out on a personal agenda didn’t mean he could go around unarmed. He also had a handful of loyal guards with him, standing guard over his car and the entrance to his booth. Again, caution was key, and Xander never went anywhere unprepared.

Not that it all mattered when the show started. Xander felt his breath hitch as the lead performer began to dance. A small part of his brain supplied a name: Inigo Campana. The press had been abuzz with the casting choice due to Inigo’s mother, Olivia. Xander was saddened that he had never seen Olivia perform live, though he had seen her perform through recordings; he was suddenly grateful her son had taken up the art.

The way he moved, the smooth and fluid nature, the way his twists and turns radiated emotion. Xander felt his heart as it leapt into his throat, clogging his breathing. The world shrunk and molded into Inigo’s hands, into his body, his footwork, and had sucked Xander in, captivating him. Inigo was the moving stars and planets, and Xander was helplessly lost in his gravity. Time lost all meaning, and Xander didn’t feel the hours slip away until curtain call broke the magic.

Wordlessly, as though now freed from the magic Inigo had cast over him, Xander reached into his breast pocket and scribbled an order. Xander then pulled out some paper, cream with a delicate golden border and wrote a quick note with precise and neat handwriting.  He raised his hand and summoned on of his guards. She walked smoothly forward and bent down.

“Yes, sir?”

“Phone this flower shop and order half a dozen red roses and lilies,” Xander ordered quietly. “Tell them to put it on my tab. Tell them it’s urgent they fulfill and deliver this bouquet to Inigo Campana within fifteen minutes. Also, please ensure this note is included.”

“Consider it done, sir.” She took the note and left.

Xander then stood up and stared at the now empty stage. A small part of him felt bad at pushing the florist to work quickly, but he didn’t want to wait another moment. He wanted his gratitude and admiration shown on the opening night, even though he could very easily do it himself. Xander closed his eyes and thought of going to the reception, seeking Inigo out after all the interviews and media were done. Perhaps he’d make it seem like an accident that they bumped into each other, but that was a dangerous line.

Instead this would have to do. Hopefully Inigo appreciated the bouquet.

 

~

 

Xander had only meant to send one bouquet to convey his appreciation and admiration for Inigo’s work, but then, when the next performance came around, he noted Inigo was once again in a leading role. This knowledge further fueled Xander to procure tickets and arrange for his private seating in advance. He also found himself, the day of the performance, phoning the florist hours before the show and ordering flowers. This time, Xander did a little research. It may, to an outside person, seem a touch dramatic and ridiculous, but Xander liked the idea of small messages in flowers. He wasn’t about to excessively go about it, but he figured a little thought would be appreciated. Especially since the go-to flower were roses and while those were nice, variety made things interesting. This time, he went with heather and red carnations. Xander also made sure he had his paper and pen safely tucked in his suit jacket pocket before he left the mansion.

He was a little jittery on the way to the performance, as well as waiting for it to start. Drinks service came around asking if Xander would like anything, but he politely declined. He wanted to be fully alert and attentive for Inigo’s performance.

The lights dimmed and the stage was dimmed, before the director was on stage, a single spot light on them, greeting the audience smoothly and quickly, before exiting. A brief applause filled the theater before it was silent again. Then, the curtains rose and Inigo was on stage.

Xander watched, completely enraptured as Inigo moved and twirled with grace and poise. The music, the other performers, all of them contributed to Inigo, making him shine through the entire performance. When the performance was over, and the dancers had all taken their bows, the curtain dropped and the spell over Xander was lifted. Remnants of it still clung to Xander’s mind, like petals caught in tape. Wordlessly, Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out the card and pen. Smoothly he wrote his note and handed it to one of his guards.

Then he stood up and straightened his jacket, collected himself. In his mind he could still see Inigo moving, graceful and sure. He wished there was a recording, but the memories were more than enough. Exiting the theater before the cast were out to mingle, Xander paused and looked over at the reception hall. It was tempting to stay, wait around, and then watch as Inigo came in, dressed in a suit, flustered by the attention and the bouquet Xander knew was given to him. It was tempting to wait until after the media surrounded him to then gently come up to Inigo and start a conversation.

But Xander didn’t. That would end up awkward as somehow Xander knew he’d find it difficult to not blurt out he was the one to gift Inigo the flowers. Inigo would be flustered and Xander didn’t feel that was a good first impression.

So, he left, out into the cool night air, back to his guarded car. Getting inside, he turned the engine on and put some classical music to play for his ride home, the memory of Inigo’s dancing fluttering and twirling gently in his mind the entire way back.

 

~

 

Xander thought he might have been seeing things when he walked into the coffee shop that night.

Normally he preferred to take coffee at his own home, and likely Flora or Felicia would have had a steaming cup waiting for him when he arrived so long as he phoned ahead, no matter the time of night. But it was late enough that he preferred not to disturb anyone if he didn’t have to, and he knew if waited until he got home to drink coffee that one of his siblings would make a pointed comment about caffeine and staying up too late the next morning. So even if a tiny twenty-four hour cafe was not his first choice of location, it had what Xander needed.

And apparently more.

He’d sent Inigo a third bouquet weeks ago, during opening night of the last show Xander had attended. Like usual, he hadn’t stuck around afterwards and he hadn’t seen his favorite dancer since then.

Inigo looked different up close, especially without the costumes and the bright lights that usually altered his figure on stage.

Not better or worse. Simply different, Xander noted. But still easily recognizable, even if Xander hadn’t spent the last three dance performances he’d attended focusing solely on him.

It was too late for Xander to turn around now. He’d entered the coffee shop before he’d even recognized Inigo standing at the counter, the bell chiming above his head. The barista had already nodded at him in hello, and whether or not Inigo had noticed him at all—which wouldn’t have mattered anyway, since Inigo would have no idea who he was—Xander still wanted coffee. There was still work that needed to be finished before the sun rose.

But—

And here Xander found himself hesitating for the first time in what felt like two years.

He supposed there was no harm in letting Inigo know his work was appreciated. There would be no talk of bouquets or notes. Xander had always made it a point to tell his subordinates and family when they had truly gone above and beyond. Inigo was no subordinate to him, no relation at all, but Xander thought the sentiment was the same; if someone did good work, they were meant to be told.

Xander did not mind the thought of talking to Inigo face to face just the once. Then never again, he told himself.

The lone barista at the counter was busy presumably making Inigo’s drink, so Xander figured now was a good a time as any. The shop was practically empty anyway.

He stood a few feet away from Inigo and coughed politely. “Excuse me.”

Inigo looked up at Xander. He blinked, clearing some of the sleep from his eyes, and for a moment Xander felt bad for disturbing him. Obviously Inigo had experienced a long night as well. But it was too late to back out now that he had Inigo’s attention.

“Pardon me,” Xander said, feeling surprisingly out of his element. “I’m sorry to bring this up at such an awkward time and place, but…”

Inigo flashed him a brilliant smile, and it occurred to Xander that he might have been a little in over his head. It was a strange feeling. Different than the unpleasant “in over his head” feeling he’d been well acquainted with years ago.

“Yes? Don’t worry,” Inigo said. “I promise I don’t bite.”

Xander chuckled. He couldn’t imagine Inigo—who, up this close, looked so soft at the edges, swaddled in a paint-stained t-shirt and jeans that had clearly had been given a run for their money—taking a bite out of anyone.

True, Xander was well familiar with the fact looks could be deceiving, but it wasn’t just instinct or the fact Xander wanted Inigo to be as kind as he looked that told him so. It was the very air that surrounded Inigo’s person and the way his whole body language had shifted when he realized Xander was there. He wanted to be seen as welcoming, even to a stranger in the middle of the night. He looked the part.

“My apologies,” Xander said, smiling slightly in return. “I simply wanted to ask if you worked at the Regna Ferox.”

Inigo blinked again, processing Xander’s words. He was clearly a little sleep deprived. Xander felt a little bad for disturbing him.

“Wow,” Inigo said. “I’m surprised you recognized me. Did you happen to see a flyer for our new show?”

“In a way,” Xander admitted. “I’m actually a frequent patron of the Regna Ferox. I attend every show I can when my work doesn’t get in the way."

Inigo visibly perked up.

Excited, he said, “You do? I’m Inigo. I’m part of the cast for the _Il Ballo_.”

He stuck out his hand for Xander to take, and Xander shook it.

“Xander,” he said. “And there’s no need to be modest. I recognize who you are. You’re the star who stole the show.”

He felt Inigo squeeze his hand in surprise, ducking his head with some embarrassment.

“That’s really kind of you to say,” Inigo said.

“You stole my breath away at the last three shows,” Xander admitted, wondering if perhaps he was saying too much. He liked the embarrassed yet delighted look on Inigo’s face when he spoke, however. “The way you move is truly stunning. Are you self-taught?”

Inigo shook his head. “Ah, no. My mother was my primary teacher through the years, though I’ve gone through several others as well. Of course I’ve practiced on my own as well, but in a way I’ve always tried to emulate her style. My mother’s, I mean. I—”

“Order up,” the barista interrupted, holding out Inigo’s order.

There was a bit of pink to Inigo’s cheeks as he reached out to take the cup. Suddenly Xander was the one who felt somewhat embarrassed. He cleared his throat again. A bad habit.

“My apologies,” he said when Inigo turned back to him. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

He thought about leaving right then and there, but Inigo’s eyes kept him in place with a smile and the reassurance that Xander hadn’t. “I just didn’t expect it. And it’s been a while since I’ve had to talk about it with anyone who wasn’t…”

“Of course,” Xander said, nodding. He reminded himself that he wanted to congratulate Inigo, not bore him with the same questions he had probably been asked time and again, and Xander had accomplished that. It was time to leave. “I don’t mean to overstay my welcome. I simply recognized you and wished to relay my thanks for your dedication and hard work. You are always a pleasure to watch on stage. I’ll let you get back to your evening in peace now.”

Xander turned on his heel to leave, but Inigo’s voice once again caused him to stay.

“Hey, wait,” Inigo said. There was still steam rising from the tiny hole in his drink lid. “Didn’t you come here to drink coffee?”

Xander paused. He had forgotten.

“Ah,” he said. “Well, yes, however…”

However, he hadn’t wanted to take up any more of Inigo’s time. He had said his piece. It was time to go.

But instead of goodbye, Inigo gestured to the counter and said, “Then you should order one. Don’t let me stand in your way.” He winked, and Xander was once again caught off guard. Inigo seemed to have a knack for that. “It seems like I’m not the only one running out of midnight oil, eh?”

“It seems not,” Xander conceded. So he stepped up to the counter and ordered his own coffee. It would surely be nowhere as good as the coffee he was used to, but it was something.

After Xander placed his order, he turned to find Inigo still standing there. Inigo had no reason to wait by the counter for his own drink any longer, so he was clearly waiting for Xander.

“Long night?” Inigo asked as the barista slowly trudged over to the small machine opposite the counter and got to work.

“Something like that,” Xander said. He did not think his work was anything like Inigo’s, and he couldn’t help but be a bit amused by the contrast between them. What an usual pair they made. “You as well?”

Inigo sighed dramatically, clearly for Xander’s benefit. His amusement was infectious.

“It’s about to be,” Inigo said. “I love working at the theater, but it’s a little killer on my sleep schedule some weeks. And I have midterms coming up as well.”

Xander hadn’t considered what kind of life Inigo must have lived outside the theater before. Inigo was clearly the right age for university now that Xander thought about it, but he felt mildly surprised nonetheless. “You’re a student?”

“Only part time,” Inigo said. “Only three or six hours every now and again. I couldn’t work at the theater and be a full-time student.” He shrugged. “It’s worth it.”

That was a small number of hours to take, but Xander’s respect for Inigo grew even larger.

He knew how difficult it could be to be a student and balance other time-consuming obligations like work. Xander had experienced it first himself, and then by proxy with Camilla, Leo, and Corrin. He suspected Elise would feel that stress as well, as soon as Xander and the others let her take part in more important Family business. Not for a long time, though, he thought. Or ideally, never. They all planned on shielding her from that for as long as possible.

Just because Xander, Camilla, and Leo had been raised a certain way didn’t mean Elise had to be.

Instead of saying any of that for obvious reasons, Xander looked at Inigo and said, “You’re very dedicated.” Then he thought about it and added “My own job keeps me busy most of the time, but I at least know I can rely on my family whenever I need the extra help.”

It was a give-and-take world, at least within the family. Xander hoped Inigo had his own family to rely on as well.

“What’s your work?” Inigo asked, looking curious. Xander gave him the same answer he had prepared for anyone who asked.

“Business interests.”

He thought Inigo was going to ask a more specific follow-up question, like what did Xander _really_ do, in which case Xander would politely lie about “Oh, a little of this and that, you know,” but Inigo again surprised him by asking a different question instead.

“You work with your family?”

It made sense that Inigo would ask about his family. “Business interests” were not the most interesting topic even in the middle of the day, and Xander had already mentioned his family, making it a natural dialogue branch in the conversation. Still,  Xander felt himself becoming pleased despite himself.

“Yes,” Xander said. “I have four siblings."

“Wow,” Inigo breathed, his eyes a little wide. “And here I thought my house was crowded when I had a sleepover with two friends at once.”

Now Xander was intrigued at the thought of Inigo’s own childhood, at what kind of life led up to the development of a dancer as brilliant as him.

“You’re an only child then?” he asked.

“It’s always been the three of us,” Inigo said. “My mom and dad and I.” Hastily, he added, “But obviously I live alone now. Because I’m an adult.”

Xander felt his lips twitch upwards in a smile. There was a story there, he could tell.

“Sorry,” Inigo sighed. He held up his coffee cup, looking sheepish. “I’m tired.”

Xander took pity on him and reached for his order that the barista was now holding out to him. Inigo himself had just admitted he was tired. That was a clear cue for Xander to leave.

But he found that he didn’t want to. He and Inigo had only been speaking for a moment, but Xander found himself more intrigued in Inigo than he’d been in anything else all day. More intrigued than anything else he’d seen all month, if he was being honest. Before, with Inigo on stage and seemingly the world between them, Xander couldn’t tear his eyes away. Now, with Inigo standing in front of him, Xander wasn’t sure he could tear his feet from the tile.

If anyone had asked Xander before he’d walked into the shop, he would have said he appreciated Inigo in a professional capacity, despite the indulgent way he’d signed all of his cards so far. Now that Xander had spent a few minutes talking to the man, he was forced to admit it:

It wasn’t the dancing Xander was enamored with anymore. It was the dancer.

He hadn’t done anything like this in—well, _ever_ , if he was being completely honest. Camilla had always told Xander to get out more. Xander had always told her it was foolish for him to “mingle” when there was work to be done, when Xander knew his life would never be compatible with anyone outside a Family anyway. But something about Inigo made Xander want to take that risk.

“Well,” Xander said with deliberate slowness, raising his steaming cup to his mouth but not taking a sip. “I hope you won’t mind if I walked you home then. Since you live by yourself. For safety’s sake, of course.”

Inigo flushed, looking pleased. Xander wondered what Camilla would say now. Or, heavens forbid, Leo.

Xander nodded his head towards the door, smiling gently. He was pleased as well. “Shall we go then?”

They walked into the street. Inigo immediately turned right, and Xander kept pace with him, trusting Inigo to lead them in the right direction.

“So,” Inigo said. “What are your hobbies outside watching musical theater and charming strangers in coffee shops?”

“Charming?” Xander echoed, amused. Oh, now Inigo had done it. If Inigo thought Xander had been particularly charming before, he had a whole new world of real charm ahead of him. Xander wanted to show him. “I fear you have been sorely misled if you believe some polite conversation nearing midnight on a work night to be charming. I could take you out somewhere nice and show you some actual charm, if you’d like. Preferably while we wear suits.”

“Suits?” Inigo said. “And where might you take me that would involve suits?”

“ _Giovanni’s_ for a start,” said Xander, which he didn’t know he was going to say until he did. Suddenly, though, he very much wanted it to be true. “Though I wouldn’t mind something more simple if that was more your taste. Perhaps a picnic if the weather were nice.”

Xander was already mentally rearranging his schedule for the next week.

 _“Oh, Xander,_ ” he could hear his sister purring in his head _. “This one? Really?”_

Xander, perhaps foolishly, ignored her voice.

Inigo went quiet. They didn’t break stride as they walked, pace even, and Xander pretended he was not waiting for Inigo’s answer as much as he really was.

“A traditionalist,” Inigo said after a moment, and Xander allowed him the out. He looked up at Xander from the corner of his eye, a bit teasing.

“You may poke as much fun as you wish,” Xander warned him. “But I must warn you, I’ve heard it all from my siblings before.”

Inigo smiled. Xander took it as a good sign.

“Tell me about them,” Inigo said. “Your siblings.”

“Ah,” Xander said. “Let me think. Camilla is the oldest after me, and she’s quite doting once you get to know her.”

“Oh?” Inigo said.

They came upon Inigo’s apartment building in what seemed like seconds. Xander knew it couldn’t have been, that he and Inigo had traded several stories back and forth in what must have more realistically been something like twenty minutes, but it all passed in the blink of an eye to Xander. When Inigo stepped into the elevator, Xander thought of saying goodbye for real this time, but he still couldn’t get his feet to work against him. So he followed Inigo up. He would have been more embarrassed if not for the way Inigo had beamed when he saw Xander following after him.

“Well,” Inigo said when they had reached his apartment door. His keys were in his hand, hovering but not quite entering the lock. “This is me.”

Inigo glanced down at the floor, then at Xander.

Xander felt bold. He thought about asking Inigo for his phone number or a chance to visit again. Then he thought of Inigo’s gentle steering of the conversation at the offer of a date.

He stepped back.

“Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of walking you home,” Xander said sincerely. “I appreciated the company.”

“Yeah,” Inigo said.

Xander paused, just for a moment. It may have been his imagination, but he thought Inigo had sounded just the tiniest bit disappointed.

Inigo continued with, “Me too. Thanks.”

Xander considered his options. Then Inigo flashed one final smile at him, and his decision was made for him.

“I was serious about the offer of dinner, you know,” he said, stopping Inigo from opening the door just yet with a gentle hand on his forearm. Inigo’s head snapped up. “If you wish,” he amended. “If asking about my family earlier was your way of turning me down gently, then I’m sorry to bring it up again. I just wanted to make myself clear.”

He wasn’t entirely sure what had changed, if it was the time they had spent together on the walk home or the more direct way Xander was asking, but this time Inigo said yes.

That was when Xander really, truly smiled.

So they exchanged numbers.

Inigo went to work. Xander walked downstairs.

He looked around for his car briefly before remembering he had parked it back at the coffee shop. It would be another twenty minute walk back to the shop to get it. Xander’s own coffee had long since gone cold.

The walk back felt longer by himself, but Xander’s steps felt lighter as well.

 

~

 

 _Giovanni’s_ only opened it’s diner for dinner, but the business opened at eight in the morning sharp, the front desk waiting to receive calls. Xander immediately got to work and phoned them at precisely eight. The line rang for a long moment before a smooth, professional voice answered. Xander had his calendar on his desk in front of him. He had already rearranged everything that wasn’t pressing to make room for their dinner date. The only thing he couldn’t rearrange was the monthly meeting with Mikoto and Ryoma. With this in mind, Xander made reservations, snagging a spot at their busiest time, six-thirty on a Friday evening. It was amazing what politeness and support to a business could do. Xander had been to _Giovanni’s_ a couple of times and made it a point to meet the owner and be polite to the staff. When the phone call ended, Xander quickly wrote it down on his calendar, smiling to himself as he watched the black ink dry. He had a date. Xander couldn’t remember the last time he had one. Of course, even with Camilla (and by extension Leo, Corrin, and Elise) gently dropping hints that he should “maybe get out more” Xander had always put his Family first. Perhaps, this was karma paying him back, giving him the break he deserved.

A knock echoed on his office door before Camilla strode in smoothly. Her hair changed colour frequently, and the most recent colour was a gorgeous lavender. Xander knew Elise had taken a particular shining to it as a couple days later he spotted some streaks of lavender in her hair too.

“Xander,” Camilla warmly greeted, “I was going over our schedules, and I can’t help but notice that you’ve rearranged yours quite a bit.”

Xander’s lips twitched. It was Family policy to have their schedules accessible to everyone in the house so no one was unsure of where the other was. Still, he had wished for a little bit of time to figure out how to tell his Family the why of his sudden change. He should have known better by now than to think he could keep Camilla waiting.

“Something came up,” Xander truthfully said.

“Something?” Camilla raised a perfect eyebrow before her sharp gaze caught his calendar. “Or perhaps, someone?”

Xander’s face flushed ever so slightly. Time to fully explain. “I met someone last night in a coffee shop.”

“Oh? Does this someone have a name?” Camilla purred.

“His name is Inigo. Inigo Campana.” Xander told her. If he didn’t, Camilla would find out anyways, either through her own networking or with Beruka. “He’s a dancer at Regna Ferox.”

Camilla hummed with understanding, “That explains the bills to the theater.” She paused, “And the florist.”

Xander’s cheeks turned a slight hue darker, but he reminded himself there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Gifts were a part of dates. Except those flowers weren’t a part of them dating. Those were just flowers to show Inigo he appreciated him. Suddenly Xander froze. Flowers. He had to come clean to Inigo, and properly. If he waited and Inigo found out on his own, it could be bad. One thing Xander had learned over the years was the importance of handling the narrative. Truths were uncomfortable, but if the narrative was handled then it could be tolerable. The narrative was in Xander’s hands and he had to properly handle it. He didn’t want Inigo getting the wrong idea.

“Thank you, Camilla.” Xander reached for his phone. “I was reminded of something important.”

Camilla gave a smile, “You’re welcome. And please, allow me and Elise to help you with your outfit for your… date.” She said the word slowly, like she was savouring it. “I’ll leave you to your work.”

She exited the room, no doubt going to send Beruka on a mission to research everything about Inigo. Once Leo caught wind, he’d send Niles too. Xander would complain, but caution was key in his life. At least Corrin and Elise wouldn’t do that. They were too innocent and sweet. Xander loved them (all) a ton.

Focusing, Xander phoned the florist and ordered flowers for Friday. He then glanced at the clock. It was probably too early to phone Inigo, so Xander got to work, reviewing some of the notes that Mikoto and Ryoma gave him. Their scouts, Saizo, Yukimura, and Orochi, were efficient and professional, and their detailed work was always appreciated. Sometimes if Kaze wasn’t busy helping Corrin on the side, he joined his brother in scouting. The latest recon had revealed a corrupt politician (Claude Magnus) taking bribes on the side, attempting to curb fair policies and replace them with policies that affected the locals, the people who just wanted to make a living and be happy. Looking through more papers, Xander spotted a note about how Magnus was also trying to find a way to blackmail and create a scandal with Emmerlyn Ylisstol. Xander frowned. There was an entire two more pages about the man’s illegal activities, but his mind was stuck on the one he just read. Emmerlyn was a great leader and someone both Hoshido and Nohr approved of. Xander sighed.

He’d have to send someone to kill him. Not Peri, who wasn’t the best for stealth and precision. Niles or Beruka then. It all depended on the message they wished to send. He’d have to bring it up with Ryoma and Mikoto when they met on Wednesday morning. Setting the papers down, Xander glanced at the clock. It was closer to an acceptable time to phone Inigo. Xander picked his phone up and phoned Inigo, his heart fluttering a touch. When Inigo answered, Xander smiled to himself, soft and barely there, but certainly a smile.

 _“Hello?”_ Inigo’s voice hesitantly came through.

“Hello, Inigo?” Xander greeted, “I hope this isn’t a bad time?”

“No, it isn’t!” Inigo’s voice was quick, as though he needed to get the words out.

“I’m glad,” Xander said before he launched into telling Inigo about the dinner plans.

When Inigo accepted the plans, stating they worked for him, Xander felt another flutter in his heart. As he arranged picking Inigo up, Xander’s gaze caught the calendar, the meeting with Ryoma and Mikoto staring at him. They were meeting up in the same area Inigo was in… and it was only a morning meeting…

“Oh, also,” Xander gently cut Inigo off. He felt a touch bad, but he wanted to ask before he forgot. “I was thinking, and this is entirely up to you, but tomorrow I have some business at the side of town you live in. I was hoping, after my meeting, we could go for coffee? It doesn’t have to be a particularly long endeavor…”

Inigo was silent, and Xander wondered for a moment if he had jumped a bit too soon and had been a bit too eager. Perhaps he was moving too fast and that was scaring Inigo off.

 _“Sure, I’d love that,”_ Inigo’s voice was sunny. _“What time are you thinking?”_

Xander exhaled. He hadn’t messed up. “Is eleven in the morning all right? And at the same coffee shop?”

Inigo agreed and with that they ended their conversation. Xander stared at his phone once the call ended, smiling softly to himself, and then set his phone down. He had a lot of work and things to do. As he worked, the date kept floating in his mind and Xander found his heart beating slightly faster in his chest.

 

~

 

This time, Xander went to Ryoma and Mikoto. Every month they switched, and it was Xander’s turn to make the trip. He didn’t mind, as afterwards he was going out. Besides, the Hoshido Family property was gorgeous, traditional in design and architecture. Xander found it soothing and welcoming and enjoyed spending time just staring at their koi in the pond when the weather was warm. Every time he visited, he swore he saw different coloured koi, a new one to discover. He made sure to bring a gift, some macarons, all different colours and flavours (thanks to Flora and Jakob), as well as a box of Lady Grey tea, from Xander’s favourite tea shop.

He was greeted at the gate by Kaze and Orochi, Kaze giving a polite bow and Orochi a welcoming, but mysterious smile. Xander bowed back and followed them to the interior of the house.

Ryoma and Mikoto were in the room already, kneeling at the table in the middle of the tatami mat room. The rice paper doors were open, revealing the glass door leading out to the private garden. Xander politely let Orochi and Kaze announce his arrival before he bowed and went to the table, sitting down properly.

“I brought some macarons, as well as some Lady Grey tea as gifts to the Hoshido Family.” Xander set the presents on the table, sliding them over. “I hope you enjoy them.”

“We shall.” Mikoto’s voice was smooth and warm. “Orochi, if you would be so kind?” She held the presents out to Orochi.

“Of course, Lady Mikoto.” Orochi took the presents.

“I believe we can enjoy your gifts during our meeting,” Mikoto said.

“You’re very kind,” Xander said before he focused, “I read through your package about Claude Magnus. He’s a dangerous man.”

“We were afraid that you too would come to that conclusion.” Mikoto sighed softly.

“Claude Magnus has been dipping further and further into illegal activities,” Ryoma added. “If he continues, sooner or later he’ll get too close to us. I’m afraid if he does, he’ll try to use the information for his public benefit.”

That sealed it. Claude Magnus was too dangerous to live. They needed to eliminate him, and Xander was afraid it had to be public. Claude Magnus needed to be an example for his followers and anyone else in his pocket. The scare would flush them out like rats, and then they could decide what to do next.

“All the more reason we need to eliminate him,” Xander firmly stated, “Publicly, so a message is sent.”

Ryoma’s eyes sharpened, and Xander knew that Ryoma agreed. Ryoma was like a storm approaching, looming and threatening. Sometimes, he was silent and moved on, other times he rained down destruction and power. This time, Ryoma was already rumbling in the distance. Mikoto, on the other hand, looked at her hands for a moment, before she looked up at Xander, her eyes deep, a mix of things, but never showing Xander what the emotions were.

“I was afraid of this. I do wish things could have been done in a more peaceful manner.”

“Mother, if I may comment, we’re both aware that diplomacy has long passed. This time, we need to act,” Ryoma firmly said.

“You’re right,” Mikoto agreed softly. “For the glory of Hoshido and for the glory of Nohr.”

Ryoma and Xander echoed her statement softly, before Xander spoke, “My Family can handle the elimination. Rest assured, we will make a message and keep both Families safe.”

“We are grateful, Xander.” Mikoto bowed. “Thank you.”

Ryoma repeated what Mikoto had said and with that, their meeting was over. Orochi returned, carrying a teapot and the macarons. Behind her, another maid followed holding a tray with the tea cups. They served the tea, and Xander waited until Mikoto and Ryoma had a sip before he took his own.

“Thank you, Xander, this is delicious.” Mikoto smiled, “Now that business is out of the way, please, tell us how you and your Family have been.”

A long time ago, when Garon was alive, this would have been conceived as a veiled threat, a game of information gathering to use for blackmail. Now, it was a pleasantry and a sign of their efforts working together for the better of the city.

Xander smiled softly and began to speak.

 

~

 

The coffee date went well, Xander thought.

In hindsight, the hour he spent chatting with Inigo flew by. When Inigo mentioned dance practice so soon after his last performance, Xander almost embarrassingly realized he knew little to nothing about the theater aside from what little he saw on performing nights, but Inigo was kind enough to enlighten Xander over a muffin and some coffee. From what Xander had gathered from Inigo’s explanations and a few side comments, the Regna Ferox seemed a little unorthodox in its treatment of its performers—often asking one or two performers a show to help the stage crew return props to their proper places, sometimes asking the backup dancers to become familiar with the light and sound cues, etc. It seemed very unorthodox to Xander. There was apparently a reasoning behind it, but Xander wasn’t sure Inigo entirely understood it himself. There must have been a reason Inigo chose the Regna Ferox to audition at time and time again, and Inigo didn’t seem particularly put off by the unusual tasks, so Xander didn’t comment.

He didn’t mind listening to Inigo talk at all. Xander easily could have listened for longer, merely prompting Inigo with a subtle inquiry about the theater every now and then, but then Inigo had turned the question around and asked Xander about his own day.

Normally when Xander was asked about his day by a client or rival family, he answered with a crisp, “Fine. And yours?” But this was a date, he reminded himself. He wanted to be honest.

Well, as honest as he could be this early on.

“Elise insisted on making breakfast this morning,” Xander admitted. “She’s been watching cooking shows lately. It turned out rather well.” His lips twitched upward at the memory. “Of course, because she cooked we were roped into doing the dishes.”

Felicia had hovered nervously behind them the whole time, worried she would be in trouble for not doing her job after already not cooking breakfast under Elise’s orders. Xander had assured her it was fine. Secretly, he was pretty sure they had saved another couple dishes from a miserable fate by keeping them out of Felicia’s hands for one day longer.

“Same with me,” Inigo said. “When my family cooks, I’m always the one doing the dishes.”

“Dishes turned into a bubble fight when Leo accidentally dropped a plate into the water.” Xander chuckled at the memory, much fonder now that he wasn’t scrambling to change into a new suit before he met Mikoto and Ryoma. The embarrassed look on Leo’s face after he’d splashed Xander’s shirt had been quite humorous. “It almost made me late for my meeting, but I managed.”

“Sounds lively,” Inigo commented, and Xander agreed. It had been a morning that never would have been possible a few years ago, and he cherished it. Elise’s liveliness reminded him of Inigo’s, in a way.

Xander had to leave soon after that. The day was still young, but there were other obligations that needed Xander’s attention and there was even more work to be down now that he had rearranged his schedule to make room for his dinner date with Inigo. Thankfully, Inigo seemed to understand.

“I understand,” Inigo said. “I’m seeing you tomorrow as well.”

“That I am,” Xander murmured.

Their hands were touching. For a moment Xander thought about leaning in for a kiss, but he reminded himself that this was only coffee and that Xander walking Inigo back to his apartment did not count at all. He didn’t want to presume too much. So he gently squeezed Inigo’s arm goodbye instead.

They shared a few more quick words goodbye and, after Inigo declined the invitation to be driven home, Xander met Peri back by the car.

“Oh, hey!” Peri said, waving when she spotted Xander walking her way, her speech as devoid of formality as usual. “Guess what? Nobody tried to kill you guys while you were talking! I kept watch the whole time.”

She looked proud of herself and her loud declaration. Xander internally winced. He was glad Inigo had already left and that nobody else seemed to be paying them much mind.

“Keep your voice down,” Xander ordered. Peri nodded and mimed closing her mouth with a lock and key.

More gently, he added, “Thank you, Peri. I’m sure sitting out here was not particularly interesting for you.”

Most people did not have to worry about extra security while on a date, but Xander was not most people. There hadn’t been any particular violent trouble in a while, but it was always better safe than sorry.

“It wasn’t,” Peri said frankly. “But then I started thinking about all the different ways I could stab somebody who tried to attack you first, and that was more fun!” She made sure to add, “I was watching you guys the whole time though, so don’t worry.”

Xander wasn’t worried. If there was anybody who moved at the first sign of trouble, it was Peri.

In fact, she was more likely to “defend” Xander when said defense was not necessary in the slightest. Xander had made several lists for her detailing the when’s and how’s of when she was allowed to “defend” herself or Xander. The amount of unfortunate incidents that occurred due to Peri’s eagerness had significantly decreased since then.

“I appreciate your vigilant watch,” he said. Peri beamed. “Let’s get back home, shall we?”

Peri opened the car door with a nod, and Xander climbed in.

 

~

 

“Wow,” Leo drawled, eyebrows raised like it was finally sinking in. His tablet was tucked under one arm. “You’re actually worried about this, aren’t you?”

Xander would not have said he glared at Leo in the mirror as he held his two choices of ties—black and purple—up in the mirror for comparison, but others might not have been as generous.

Elise, for example, was not.

“Wow, Xander, you look scary when you make faces like that!” she exclaimed. “I hope you don’t look at Inigo that way on your date!”

Xander quickly smoothed out his expression. He was, admittedly, slightly more stressed out about the dinner date than he had first expected he would be.

It was a new kind of stress. A type of anticipation Xander had never experienced before.

It was good, but it was also the reason he had three of his siblings standing in his bedroom helping him choose the “right” outfit for the occasion.

In the doorway, Leo shook his head.

“Something to say, Leo?” Camilla asked calmly. She was perched on the end of Xander’s bed, legs crossed and expression perfectly even.

“Not at all,” Leo quickly said, taking a step back into the hall. “I’ll be going now.”

He swiftly made himself scarce. Camilla shook her head. “Just because he’s been with Niles since what seems like the beginning of eternity doesn’t mean others have it just as easy.”

“Aw,” Elise said, poking her head out from Xander’s closet. “I’m sure Leo doesn’t mean it.”

“He doesn’t,” Camilla agreed. “Xander, either pick a tie already or I will pick for you.”

Xander weighed his options heavily. Purple was his family’s signature color, but black was more typical approach to formal wear. He had no idea which color Inigo liked best.

Elise pulled another suit jacket out of the closet, pouting. “I never realized how similar your suits were before.”

“They’re suits,” Xander said absently. “Their designs are often quite similar.”

Elise frowned harder, squinting at Xander’s closet like it had personally offended her.

“Come here, darling,” Camilla said, sticking out her hand. Elise took it, and Camilla pulled her close. She stroked Elise’s hair, and to Xander, she said, "Wear the purple tie and the double-breasted jacket with the peak lapels. You’ll knock his socks off.”

Xander pondered her suggestion. “Are you sure it’s not too much?”

They were only going to be eating at _Giovanni’s_ , after all. It was a nice restaurant, but Xander had been to even nicer places.

“I doubt he’s going to notice anything besides how good you look,” Camilla said bluntly. “Besides,” she continued, fingering another purple button-up Elise had tossed on the bed earlier, “you need to represent your best self on evenings such as this. It’s not every night our Xander goes out on the town.”

“Yeah!” Elise said, perking up again and squirming out of Camilla’s grasp. “Aren’t you excited?”

It felt a bit like Xander’s heart was in his throat, so he supposed that was what excitement felt like. Elise looked eager for an answer, however, so after a moment  of contemplation Xander smiled softly at her and said, “I am.”

Smiling, Elise clapped. Camilla had picked up her phone to check something, and while she was busy, Xander tossed the black tie aside and casually, “Elise, I believe Corrin will be home any moment. Would you be so kind as to get their opinion on the clothing Camilla suggested I wear?”

Elise, who had begun digging through Xander’s closet again and tossing shoes aside, peered at Xander suspiciously. “Can’t you just text them?”

“I could,” Xander said, “but I suspect their arms might be full from insisting they help Jakob carry the groceries, and all of my sibling’s opinions are important to me.”

Sated that Xander wasn’t trying to get rid of her, Elise nodded. She snagged the suit jacket that Camilla had indicated on her way out, as well as a few other items like shoes and white shirts Xander wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to wear but probably gave Corrin something to compare to. Then Elise was out the door and hastily making her way to the entry hall to wait for Corrin’s arrival.

Camilla stayed where she sat, typing away on her phone. Probably that makeup girl she liked to chat with, Xander thought. Or an update from Beruka about something.

With Elise gone, Xander took the opportunity to ask a question that had been on his mind as of late.

“Camilla,” he said, waiting for his sister to look up from her phone before he continued. “Am I making the right decision?”

It was not often Xander allowed himself to waver, and Camilla knew it. She carefully set her phone aside, eyes not breaking Xander’s gaze in the mirror.

“In what way?” she asked neutrally.

“In… dating.” The word felt strange to say for some reason, and Xander almost had to force himself to say it. Xander had never considered himself much of a dating person before, and with their lifestyle… “It is unjust for me to take Inigo out when he knows nothing of our family or what we truly do, isn’t it?”

And he would likely never know. Not unless Xander told him. He had no idea how Inigo would react to such a thing. Even though Xander’s Family had been working for the greater good for a while now, most people did not find the idea of illegal activity very appealing in a partner. It felt unfair to keep Inigo in the dark and expect full honesty in return, even though that was what Xander craved. Even though this was a side of Xander that Inigo would never be allowed to see, perhaps for the better. Was that really fair? Doubtful. Could Xander ever reveal the truth? At this point, that possibility seemed equally doubtful.

And yet...

At the end of the day, Xander mused, he could be rather selfish. It was, no doubt, the worst of his vices.

He waited for Camilla’s answer.

“There are many things in this world that are unjust or unfair,” Camilla said. “We have to take our pleasures where we can find them.”

Her words did not make Xander feel any better. He nodded seriously anyway. She was probably right.

After a beat, Camilla said, “We would all like to see you happy, Xander. And if this dancer makes you happy then it’s not unfair of you to pursue that happiness.”

She did not say Inigo’s name, Xander noted.

He breathed in, looking down at the tie in his hand. His fingers curled around the fabric until they formed a fist.

“Wouldn’t I be misleading him,” Xander persisted, “by not giving him the full image of who I am?”

“He’s an adult who can make his own decisions,” Camilla said. With a thin smile, she added, “Everyone is a stranger until they aren’t.”

Xander was just about to ask her to clarify what she meant when Elise burst back into the room, Corrin in tow.

“Corrin agrees with Camilla!” Elise loudly informed them. “Xander should wear that nice fitted jacket! And the purple tie!”

Corrin smiled sheepishly in Xander’s direction as Elise released their arm. “It is the family’s colors, after all.”

“Thank you,” Xander said. He relaxed his fist.

Camilla was on her feet and pulling Corrin to her chest in a painful-looking hug within seconds.

“Oh, Corrin,” she cooed. “How was your afternoon out?”

“It was fine,” Corrin sighed, patting Camilla on the back. “You know I was only grocery shopping with Jakob, right?”

“Yes, but it feels like _ages_ since I last saw you.”

Corrin, now choking a bit from the strength of Camilla’s hug, said, “It’s been two hours.”

Elise giggled.

Xander checked his watch. There was still time before his date, but not as much as he would have liked. His clothes still had to be ironed as well, especially since Elise had likely ruffled them in her haste as well.

He looked up, suddenly realizing Elise had brought back Corrin and not his clothes.

“Elise, where is my suit jacket?” he asked.

Elise opened her mouth. She blinked.

“Whoops!” she said and then darted out of the room once more.

Xander breathed in through his nose.

 

~

 

By the time Xander and Inigo sat down at their dinner table, it was not the clothing Xander was beginning to regret so much as the venue.

Clearly he had picked the wrong place for their first official date. The coffee shops had been casual. Easy. Dinner was meant to be a nice affair, but it was impossible not to notice the hesitance with which Inigo eyed the menu, the way he stared slightly when Xander spoke to the host. _Giovanni’s_ was clearly outside Inigo’s realm of comfortability, and Xander had neglected to take that into account when he had suggested the restaurant. He had only been thinking of himself again. Selfish.

Even with Peri in the back securing dessert as an instant success, Xander still didn't feel entirely confident in his choice of location for his and Inigo's first date.

And to top it all off, the flowers were late.

Xander had expected to have them in hand by the time they had arrived at the front door. They hadn’t been, and while Xander had been quietly assured by the host that they would be arriving shortly, the note in his suit pocket felt like it was burning a hole in his torso.

It was a minor delay and not a very big deal in the large scheme of things, he reasonably knew, but the delay had displeased him anyway. He’d wanted to start the date off properly, with as much honesty as he reasonably could. If Xander couldn’t tell the truth about his family, he could at least come clean about his intentions and his previous anonymity as Inigo’s secret admirer.

When the bouquet arrived, however, none of that seemed to matter anymore.

“You’re the one,” Inigo said, awed. “You’re my… admirer…”

His voice was faint but not unhappy. Xander had hope.

“I want to make something perfectly clear,” Xander said as Inigo stared back, slack jawed, “I invited you out for dinner because I am genuinely attracted and interested in you. While I do enjoy your dancing, I invited you out on this date because of who you are as a person. I thought long and hard about how to tell you.”

Xander hoped Inigo could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Inigo took a deep breath. “So, when you met me at the coffee shop…”

“That was a coincidence, I promise,” Xander assured him. “I was at a business dinner, and it went late. All my intention was when I entered that coffee shop was to buy coffee for my drive back home. I won’t deny I struck up a conversation because I recognized you, but everything else afterwards has been entirely because of you and your personality.”

Inigo was quiet for a long moment. If he decided this was too much and he didn’t want to see Xander any longer, Xander told himself that he would understand, even though that was the last thing he wanted. Inigo was well within his right to refuse him, however.

He watched as Inigo slowly shifted his grip on the bouquet and slid his phone out of his pocket. He held the flowers out to Xander with his other hand.

“Hold these, please?” he asked.

Xander took the flowers, waiting. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was meant to be doing when Inigo raised his phone up and snapped a picture.

“Thank you,” Inigo said shyly, smiling as he flashed Xander the image. “You know, I always changed my lock screen to the flowers you sent me.”

The flowers Xander had sent him as the “admirer,” he meant? A burst of happiness bloomed in Xander’s chest.

“You did?” Xander cleared his throat. “And… the cards?”

“I kept them,” Inigo said, looking down at the new card.

Xander patiently waited for him to read it all. The happiness in his chest grew even bigger and bolder as he watched a smile grow across Inigo’s face.

The rest of the date, Xander thought, went quite well.

And dinner, of course, was an incredible success. Xander made a mental note to thank Peri for that as well.

 

~

 

“Wow,” Inigo said, sliding into Xander’s car with the new bouquet. “It’s like they were watching us to know when to bring the car around.”

He meant the valet attendant, but Xander knew the car waiting for them had simply been Peri’s doing.

“I’ve heard it’s become more common for valet services to do that these days,” Xander said.

Inigo seemed to take that for what it appeared to be and hummed.

Xander liked the sight of Inigo sitting in the passenger seat. He couldn’t help but look at Inigo out of the corner of his eye every time they came to a stoplight. Inigo, in turn, seemed to admire the flowers just as much. Xander considered it a successful date.

 

~

 

As he dropped Inigo off at his apartment, Xander couldn’t help but kiss Inigo’s hand tenderly, and offer another date, should Inigo accept. The minor blunders with their first date aside, the dinner had gone over well and Xander found himself wanting to go on a date again. Inigo had flushed, but he hadn’t turned Xander down. With a promise of a call the next morning, Xander let Inigo leave and drove back home, smiling to himself. Everything with Inigo was looking up. The nerves over the date he had felt earlier had soothed and with that, Xander found it easy to focus on business.

Claude Magnus. Xander gripped the wheel to his car tightly. He had put off the order, but they had to act. With the conclusion of making the spectacle public, Xander knew who he had to send. Leo and Niles had to handle it. Beruka moved too smoothly and silently. If she did it, the death would appear to be an overdose or a mishap. That wasn’t what they needed.

Xander thought back to the information Hoshido had given him. Their scouts had included the man’s personal schedule for the next three months. It was valuable, and in order to make sure things ran smoothly, they needed to act quickly. Thankfully, Xander remembered seeing an afternoon gala Magnus was attending soon. That was their window of opportunity.

Making it home safely, Xander allowed himself the luxury of a moment of silence, sitting in his car, remembering his date with Inigo, before he tucked that away. Gone was the Xander who bought flowers for Inigo and in his place was Xander, the Head of the Nohr Family. Exiting his car, Xander walked into the mansion through the garage and headed to Leo’s study. He knocked on the door and waited for Leo’s permission.

Leo was at his desk, tablet propped up and laptop open. Books were also open on his desk, and Xander allowed himself a moment to apologize internally. From the looks of it, Leo was studying for his Political History class.

“Xander, you’re back,” Leo noted. “How was dinner?”

“It went well.” Xander gave a small smile before he focused, “You read the file Hoshido gave us.”

“Naturally,” Leo replied.

“Mikoto, Ryoma, and I all agree that we need to take Claude Magnus out,” Xander told him, “We want it public. I need you and Niles to take care of that for us.”

Leo’s mouth twitched a little. “I was assuming so. I already checked out Claude’s personal schedule and the venue. Niles has been gone all day scoping it out.”

Xander felt a swirl and swell of pride in his chest. “Thank you, Leo. If you need any assistance, just let me know.”

“As always.” Leo huffed, but a bit of pink dusted his cheeks. “I will be sure to keep you posted and informed. However, consider this already done.”

His phone then chimed. Leo picked it up and smiled to himself. “Niles is done. He’s heading home. I’ll debrief him and then we can discuss this further tomorrow.”

“All right.” Xander let his Head of Family persona slip back to Big Brother Xander now. “I’m sorry for interrupting your studying.”

“It’s fine.” Leo shrugged. “Political History is both fascinating and a breeze. There are just some weird people in my class.”

“Weird?” Xander’s voice came out a bit sharper than he intended, but Leo was cautious and Niles a loyal man. Still, didn’t stop his instincts and protective nature.

“Not like that,” Leo mumbled, face pink, like he was suddenly sorry he brought it up, “Colourful and unique are the words I meant.”

Ah. That was a different story. Xander fully relaxed. “Anyways, I wish you the best of luck.” He exited and shut the door.

Camilla was busy with something and Elise was too, so Xander didn’t bother them for too long, simply letting them know he was back before heading to the kitchen. In the kitchen Jakob was already making a pot of coffee and Flora was wiping dishes. Felicia was sweeping. Corrin was there too, sitting at the table, their phone in hand as they texted with a smile.

“Welcome back, sir,” Jakob politely said, as always, “Coffee is about ready and Flora has prepared some scones.”

“Thank you, Jakob, however, I’m fine.” Xander replied.

“Xander!” Corrin set their phone down and bounced up. “How was the date?”

Xander smiled and pulled Corrin into a hug. He remembered when Corrin barely came up to his chin. Corrin had been quite short until suddenly puberty hit and they grew tall. Not as tall as Xander or Camilla, but just the right height for Xander to hug comfortably.

“It went well, Corrin,” Xander replied warmly, “though the flowers were a touch late.”

“They were?” Corrin tugged away gently, eyes wide with rapture. “What happened?”

“Traffic was a bit heavier than the florist shop had predicted.” Xander lead them to the table. “But the flowers arrived before dinner.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.” Corrin breathed out, “And how did Inigo react to… the news?”

Inigo. Corrin was using his name, not like Camilla, though Xander didn’t entirely fault her. Camilla knew all too well about getting attached and then losing everything. She was not only being cautious for his sake, but hers as well. Corrin didn’t think like that. Corrin, who would have been isolated as a child if Xander hadn’t stood up to his father, along with Gunter, their aging head of security. It was only thanks to Gunter’s wisdom that the siblings were allowed to see Corrin. Still, despite that, Corrin remained sunny and warm, their personality shining in the room. Xander wanted to protect that.

“He took it well,” Xander told Corrin, “I was a bit worried when he was silent, but Inigo took it all well.”

“I’m glad.” Corrin grinned. “I want to see you happy. Do you have a picture of this Inigo?”

Xander smiled. At some point during their dinner he had requested a picture of Inigo and the flowers. He pulled his phone out. “Here.”

Corrin leaned over, “Oh… he’s so handsome.” Corrin touched the screen and enlarged it slightly. “And the flowers are wonderful.”

“Thank you, Corrin. I did my best.”

“Did your best in finding a cute date?” Corrin pulled back, eyes dancing.

“I meant picking the flowers,” Xander corrected with a soft huff.

“Right.” Corrin laughed.

It was at this point Jakob and Flora served them, Xander only coffee and Corrin coffee and scones. There was also a small bowl of jam that Corrin eagerly dug into, slathering their scone before biting in.

“Mmm, so good,” Corrin mumbled. “Thank you Flora.”

“You’re welcome.” She bowed. “Let me know if you wish to have any more.”

“I will.” Corrin swallowed roughly. “And thank you, Jakob, for the coffee.”

Jakob cracked a smile, a rare small one that only came out for Corrin. “My pleasure. Please, enjoy.”

They left and Xander took a sip. It was perfect; not too bitter, not too hot, just right. “So, anything exciting occurring?”

“Well…” Corrin flushed, “I want to visit the Hoshido manor tomorrow, if that’s all right.”

“Of course,” Xander agreed, “Please send our regards. Will you be staying the night there too?”

Corrin flushed. “Well, Sakura wants a sleepover and I think Takumi wants to play shogi with me… even if I’m terrible. They’ll drive me right back the next day!” They hastily added, “I was just texting Azura about the details…”

“I’m sure you’ll have a good time.” Xander smiled. “I’ll arrange for your transport over.”

“Ah, if you don’t mind…” Corrin’s cheeks were pink.

“For you, my little one, it’s never a problem.” Xander assured them.

 

~

 

The next morning Xander once again waited until it was an appropriate time and then phoned Inigo. He had a bit of a late start to his day, with Leo running over the information Niles had gathered and his tentative plan. Normally Xander liked to spend his morning with a cup of coffee and the paper, but this time he had only barely skimmed through the paper before he decided to phone Inigo. It was because of this that Xander had spotted an ad in the paper for the Rosewood Art Gallery and the new exhibit. Perhap this was more Inigo’s speed. They couldn’t always do coffee shop dates, and Xander hoped Inigo liked the idea.

“Good morning, Inigo,” Xander greeted when Inigo picked up.

 _“Good morning, Xander,”_ Inigo replied. _“Did you have a good night?”_

Xander thought of his talk with Corrin in the kitchen, just a moment of them talking as siblings, and smiled to himself. “It was pleasant, yours?”

Inigo replied, and as he did, Xander carefully opened the paper back to the ad, just to make sure he got the information correct. When Inigo agreed, Xander felt his heart leap a little before he focused and went to pick a day. One thing Xander had learnt over the years was to have an alibi whenever the Family did something, so he didn’t list the day Leo and Niles were going as a day that was busy. So when Inigo picked the Tuesday, Xander couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved that arranging an alibi was off his list. He could have an alibi and see Inigo. Securing the date, Xander hung up, smiling softly to himself.

Taking his calendar, Xander wrote in their date once again, and watched the ink dry for a second before he focused on his work. His date with Inigo was in the afternoon, and that meant the morning had to run smoothly and get everything in place so Leo and Niles had back up. This also meant he had to bring someone with him too. Xander placed a higher priority on Leo and Niles, arranging things so the only person going with Xander was Peri and a handful of guards. He’d have some people watching his car and then Peri could be in the art gallery.

Xander paused and turned to his computer. Opening a file he scrolled down until he got to a word document labelled “Art Gallery Rules For Peri” and opened it, printing two copies. He had learned from the last incident. Revisions were made. Statements corrected. He then took the document, put it into a manila envelope and went to find Peri.

Peri was in her own quarters on the other side of the mansion. Most of their staff lived in apartments bought and owned by the Family, but higher ups like Peri, Beruka, and Niles had their own rooms. Knocking on the door, Xander opened it and tilted to the side as a knife flew through the air, landing in a dartboard at the side of a wall.

“Oh, Xander, sorry.” Peri didn’t sound sorry. “I was practicing.”

Xander saw the number of knives in the dartboard and nodded. “I will need your assistance on Tuesday.”

“To that gala of that evil politician, right?” Peri asked, “I _know._ ” She drew out the last syllable, “We were discussing it this morning for so long.”

“We were,” Xander agreed, “however, that’s not what I wish to discuss with you.”

“It isn’t?” Peri cocked her head.

“I’m going to see Inigo on Tuesday,” Xander told her, “at the Rosewood Art Gallery. I want you to come along as protection.”

Peri’s eyes lit up before they dimmed again. “I thought I wasn’t allowed in museums or galleries after ‘The Incident.’” Her voice shifted at the last phrase, as though she was mimicking someone.

“We’ve discussed the minor misunderstandings from our last time,” Xander encouraged her. “I know that it was a shared mishap between us. That’s why the rules were refined.”

“Edited heavily.” Peri pouted.

“And so I wish to go over them one last time, as a refresher.” Xander held up the envelope.

Peri slumped and fiddled with her knife, but she didn’t cry out or complain. “Fine…”

Xander gingerly sat down at her desk, not bothering to tell Peri to stop toying with the knife. It helped her concentrate. Wordlessly, he handed Peri a copy of the list. “Now, most of the document is the same, except on page three, section four, subsection one…”

 

~

 

Tuesday rolled around, and Xander had spent a busy morning making sure everything regarding Leo and Niles prepping for the gala went smoothly. It was Leo’s turn to wear a suit, and Xander was grateful he wasn’t required to wear one to his date. Niles was also in a suit, though he had kept a few buttons open and shirt slightly rumpled. Before the two went off, Xander snagged Leo and the rest of the siblings wished him luck. Then they were off and Xander was too, Peri in the passenger’s side, to the gallery.

“Now remember, don’t talk to me or try to engage us,” Xander reminded Peri.

“Right, right.” Peri bounced. “I shall only look at the beautiful art and displays!” She paused, “Oh, and for any bad guys.”

“And?” Xander prompted.

“And if I see them I won’t immediately stab them,” Peri recited, “I will alert you and await instruction unless others are in danger. In which case I inform the staff, just like a regular patron. Unless they’re opening fire, in which case I should make sure the room is cleared before taking them out. Not messily.” She pouted.

“Thank you Peri.” Xander gave an encouraging smile. “Remember, you do have back up out here in case.”

“Right, right.” Peri nodded.

Xander parked the car and got out, shutting the door. Peri also got out and after Xander locked the doors, he left, circling around to the entrance the long way, just so he wasn’t seen with Peri. At the front, Inigo was already there. Xander paused and checked his phone. He was on time. Inigo had mentioned errands, but perhaps he had finished early? Regardless, he had left Inigo waiting for a second time. Walking up to Inigo, Xander coughed politely to get his attention. The moment Inigo turned to face him Xander felt his worries disappear. Offering his hand, they then entered the gallery, Xander making sure to slip a sizable bill in the donations box before heading into the main gallery. Their fingers were comfortably laced, and Xander couldn’t have been happier.

The gallery was magnificent, showcasing many artists with different styles and media. Slowly, they made their way through the galleries, taking time to pause at some and talk about a painting or a sculpture. As they changed rooms, Xander saw Peri walking past them. She was far enough away that it would seem like a random stranger to Inigo, but Xander gently steered Inigo to a vase in a glass container just in case.

“I’m a little sorry I didn’t come here sooner,” Inigo said after they had gone around to a couple more rooms.“This place is much larger than it appears from the outside. The art here is amazing.”

“It’s quite impressive, isn’t it?” Xander agreed. “I’m happy to have shared this experience with you then. Have you not been to a gallery or museum before?”

Inigo’s nose wrinkled in thought, and Xander privately thought it was adorable. “Not in a while. There was the dinosaur museum when I was a kid,” Inigo finally said.

Xander prompted him, and Inigo told a story of dinosaurs and being terrified as a child. He managed to keep a straight face until Inigo admitted to crawling under a bench terrified and his parents having to get him. He attempted to cover his laugh but sounded like he was choking. Thankfully, Inigo took it in stride and wasn’t upset. When Inigo tried to defend his actions by turning it on him, Xander paused. He had been a bit quiet and timid as a child, but he didn’t remember anything like Inigo’s story. Upon telling him that, Inigo pouted and defended himself again. Xander grinned. They then continued.

The gallery was huge and with a few more exhibits to go Xander hoped they could see the last of the exhibits and then perhaps stop at the gift shop and cafe. He’d offer to buy Inigo coffee or something in the shop (though Xander was also sure if Inigo really wanted an art piece he’d buy it for him in a heartbeat. That revelation sent his heart pattering). However, his plans were cut by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Xander froze. The only people who would call were those with news or an emergency.

“Is there something wrong?” Inigo asked.

Xander exhaled softly, “I’m sorry, I have a phone call I must take.” He reached into his pocket. “Allow me a moment of privacy?”

“Of course.” Inigo stepped back. “I’ll be right here.”

Giving one last smile, Xander answered the call and walked to a corner, placing his back against the wall so he could scan the area in case someone tried to listen in. A flash of blue and pink at the side reminded him that Peri had that covered.

 _“Sorry, Xander.”_ Leo’s voice was low.

“Leo, what’s wrong?” Xander felt his heart drop.

 _“Niles… may have acted slightly rashly.”_ Leo huffed, fabric shuffling in the background _, “In his defense, things got a little heated. I…”_ Leo paused _, “I got the guy alone for a conversation, but things went a little south and Niles reacted.”_

Naturally. Xander understood and read between the lines. Leo had looked like he was in trouble and Niles acted with split second of judgement.

“Where are you?” Xander pressed.

 _“I’m in one of their private bathrooms. It got a bit messy.”_ Leo’s voice cut for a moment with another rustle of fabric. _“Don’t worry though, we got this covered.”_

“There should be spare shirts in the car,” Xander reminded him. “Spills and accidents happen.”

 _“I know, I just don’t think we’ll have time to get one before someone…”_ Leo paused. _“Sorry someone is coming. I need to go. I’ll meet you at home.”_

“Be safe on your way back,” Xander said before the line cut.

Pocketting his phone, Xander looked over to where Inigo was waiting for him. It was a shame that he had to cut their date short, but Family called. Inigo would understand if Xander told him it was work, which it was, but he couldn’t help but feel a touch disappointed.

“I’ll make it up to him,” Xander assured himself before he went to tell Inigo the news.

 

~

 

Leo was already home with Niles when Xander got home. Camilla had him on the couch, stroking his hair, talking softly. Niles was sitting beside Leo, his clothing rumpled, not a splatter of blood on him. Elise wasn’t there, and Xander was grateful. She wasn’t naive to their Family, but they wanted the gory details kept from her. Corrin was once again at the Hoshido complex, and Xander also breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’re back.” Leo sounded surprised. “So early.”

“Are you two okay?” Xander asked.

“We’re fine.” Leo sucked a breath, “A worker found him, and then security was deployed to get us. They didn’t call the police, as they don’t want this getting out. They’re trying to keep this contained for a while, but it will get out.”

“We can leak the news, further discredit their party’s honour,” Xander immediately said, “Make it sound like they didn’t follow proper procedures.”

“Already considered,” Camilla cooed. “I sent Beruka on it. However, what I’m most curious about is how you two created an alibi.”

Leo pinkened, and Niles laughed, “Well, Leo? How did we create an alibi?”

Leo looked down and mumbled something.

“I can’t hear you, sweetie,” Camilla told him.

“We were caught… indecent… in the bathroom.” Leo said a bit louder than needed.

Niles looked away and his shoulders were shaking with laughter. Xander blinked.

“I suppose that is a tactic to get people to look another way.”

Niles opened his mouth, but Leo immediately shot a glare. Xander watched it and backed away from that topic. It appeared Leo and Niles had a bit of a debate on the method. It wasn’t his place to question.

“Still, even with this hiccup, I’m glad you’re safe and I’m glad the job is complete.” Xander walked over and kneeling at Leo’s feet, patted his shoulder warmly. “Thank you, Leo.”

“No problem.” Leo muttered, “I already sent a message to Mikoto and Ryoma about the success. They’ve acknowledged it.”

Good. Xander would have to follow up with them later. For now he was home and had to make sure the clean up and cover up ran smoothly.

“Go, have a shower and bath, rest up. You two did well today.” Xander ordered.

“Thank you, sir.” Niles politely said.

“Thanks, Xander.” Leo stood up.

Both of them left, up the stairs. Xander watched for a moment before he caught Camilla’s gaze. Together they left the parlour and got to work.

 

~

 

Xander had made the suggestion of cooking together in passing, mostly because it was a pleasant thought and he had not particularly thinking about the logistics of such a task, but when Inigo invited him over for dinner, he was delighted.

The Claude Magnus case had been handled, despite the stress it had given Leo for most of the following day, so when Xander told Inigo he was free to come over for dinner, it hadn’t at all been a lie.

And now he stood in Inigo’s admittedly small kitchen, unsure of what to do with his hands when Inigo wasn’t giving him explicit instructions.

It occured to Xander that he had perhaps missed an important opportunity while growing up by having most of his meals prepared by other people. The odd slice of toast or bowl of cereal did not seem like adequate experience now that he stood behind Inigo, watching chopped tomatoes sizzle in a pan. At least he had never lied about cooking being a particular skill, Xander thought. He had always been honest about that.

“About five more minutes, I think,” Inigo said, pouring some more… something into the pan.

“I see,” Xander said absently. For the tenth time that evening, he dragged his eyes away from the photo on the shelf depicting a six year old Inigo clutching a dance studio handrail, stretching.

It may have also been true that Xander was not gaining as much experience as he presently could have been while helping Inigo make one of the first proper meals Xander had been a part of in a while, but it was impossible not to stare at the photos of various friends and family and younger Inigos clustered on the shelf and around the apartment. There were few photos of Xander or his siblings during their childhood, and the few they kept were very serious posed portraits.

Nothing about Inigo’s photographs looked particularly serious or posed. They looked genuine. Even the medals Inigo had tucked away behind the photographs seemed more candid than the various awards Garon had kept in the display case during Xander’s childhood, never to be touched. Less pretentious, somehow. Xander liked them.

Inigo clearly cherished the photos he had here. And he looked adorable in the picture next to the one of the dance studio, grinning up at the camera, missing a tooth, hands that presumably belonged to his parent’s on his shoulders. Xander didn’t think he could be blamed for a little staring.

“I think we’re nearly done,” Inigo said, stirring the sauce one last time. Various plates and a salad bowl lined the counter next to them.

Xander mentally shook himself out of his own thoughts. “Would you like me to set the table?”

Inigo flashed him a smile. Xander felt something in his chest soften.

“That would be nice,” Inigo said.

The kitchen wasn’t very large and the lone table Inigo had was somehow even smaller than that, but Xander thought they sorted themselves fairly quickly. Inigo’s hands were deft as they set the table, he noticed. They were nice hands. He also noticed Inigo snapping a few pictures here and there as they prepared the food. Xander made a mental note to himself to ask to see them later. Inigo seemed the sentimental type, and Xander was quickly discovering he felt the same.

As Xander poured some of the wine he brought as a dinner present into the glasses, he heard a chirping sound. He looked up just in time to see Inigo’s eyes scanning his phone screen. Inigo wasn’t very subtle when he made a face at whatever messages awaited him.

“Something the matter?” Xander asked.

Inigo shook his head, setting the phone aside.“Sorry, just my friends. I…” He paused like he was embarrassed, eyes sliding away for a moment. “May have told them about us. They’re just curious.”

“It shows they care about you,” Xander told him. His siblings had done the same on occasion, though admittedly never with a date before. Likely because Xander had not gone on many dates.

“That is true,” Inigo said, “but they also want to tease me.”

Xander smiled. It seemed the teasing of those who cared was a universal experience.

“As all the ones we’re close to do,” he said. “I didn’t tell you, but my siblings did tease me a little when I told them about our dinner plans.”

That seemed to encourage Inigo somewhat, and Xander could tell he was trying to be casual when he said, “So, in the spirit of curious and teasing, if you don’t mind, what is your job?”

Xander had neglected to give his normal explanation of his work, hadn’t he? Part of him felt bad for the lie, but he knew it was a necessity.

“It’s rather boring,” he said, which was true, “but I manage a family run business. We mainly help other businesses with loans, stocks, and insurance. Sometimes we handle trading negotiations too."

At Inigo’s hesitant nodding, Xander continued, “My work consists of a lot of paperwork and meetings. Certainly nothing too terribly exciting, I’m afraid.”

“I can imagine,” Inigo said.

Again Xander noted some hesitance in Inigo’s voice. He forced a laugh.

“No, no,” he assured Inigo. “It’s fine. My job is the best way to kill conversations.”

Especially because of the literal killing involved. And the dead silence that usually followed.

Xander internally grimaced. Niles was beginning to rub off on him in a bad way. Not that there was much of a good way with Niles.

Thankfully Inigo changed the subject with a quick, “Very well. Let’s start eating, shall we?” and Xander was saved from having to think about it for much longer.

The food alone was nothing extraordinary, all things considered, but Xander liked the fact Inigo had prepared dinner for them and the small role he’d played in the preparations. He made sure to compliment Inigo on his efforts, citing how thankful he felt that Inigo had gone the extra mile just for him.

“Oh, no, don’t thank me,” Inigo said hastily. “It’s really not that special.” But he was rather clearly pleased. Xander enjoyed the flushed look to Inigo’s cheeks as he swallowed another bite of spaghetti.

Dinner at Inigo’s apartment felt intimate and vulnerable in a way Xander hadn’t known it could feel. Xander had felt the shift the moment he had stepped through the doorway. He’d been to Inigo’s apartment before, but never inside. It was clearly Inigo’s space, and he’d allowed Xander within it. There was something valuable about that. He didn’t want to appear ungrateful. Xander didn’t want to take it for granted within his own heart either.

For that reason, Xander wasn’t exactly eager to leave after the dishes were washed and put away. He didn’t have a real excuse to stay, but thankfully Inigo seemed to feel the same way. Or he at least understood what Xander couldn’t find the words to say. They ended up sitting on Inigo’s couch—which squeaked ever so slightly as they sat down—and watching an old performance of Inigo’s mother’s after Xander had noticed the small collection of DVDs tucked within a small glass cabinet under the television.

Olivia was a beautiful, graceful dancer just like her son, but Xander found himself more enraptured by the ever-growing stars in Inigo’s eyes as he watched his mother dance on stage, her feet seemingly never touching the ground as she moved. When Inigo leaned against Xander’s shoulder, completely entranced by the video, Xander leaned back into the touch. He liked the warmth that grew between them.

Inigo didn’t seem to notice at first when Xander wrapped an arm around his shoulders, but when Olivia twisted mid-leap, Inigo’s smile grew and he leaned even more heavily into Xander’s side. Xander took that as encouragement, and he found himself rubbing Inigo’s shoulder within his thumb as the recording played.

The air in Inigo’s apartment felt calm and tinged with something Xander couldn’t name. Inigo watched his mother’s recording as though it were the first time he had ever seen it. From what Xander remembered Inigo telling him, it was much more likely the hundreth. He found himself charmed by that thought and Inigo’s excitement.

Then Inigo suddenly turned to him, lips parted gently as though he were about to say something, and it felt as though Xander’s chest had been pierced by lightning. There was no space between them. The unnamable thing in the air became suddenly nameable, and it was the taste of Inigo’s lips pressed against his.

Their kiss was brief and chaste, but Xander felt as though he had been submerged in warm water anyway. Inigo made a noise in the back of his throat that sent Xander’s stomach doing flip-flops. Xander pulled away, his face strangely warm.

“My apologies…” he found himself saying as though he were somewhere far away. The video was still playing in the background, the audience applauding something Olivia had done, but all Xander could see was Inigo’s hair, Inigo’s face, Inigo’s everything. “I was too forward…”

Inigo’s fingers brushed his mouth absently. Xander stared.

Inigo shook his head. He said, “I wanted it.”

“Me too,” Xander admitted. Obviously, he told himself. But Inigo sucked in a sharp breath at his words, so it must have been the right thing to say.

Xander had not mentioned the thought of kissing Inigo to any of his siblings, and they knew better than to bring it up, but he was sure they probably had a lot to say about how slow he and Inigo had been to kiss so far. And maybe they had a point. Three dates may have been slow for a first kiss. It may have been slow for a great many things. But Xander had wanted to take it slow, and Inigo hadn’t seemed to mind.

Now all Xander wanted was to kiss Inigo again.

Inigo touched Xander’s shoulder, shifting his body a bit closer to Xander’s. Xander eagerly waited for whatever he was about to say.

“Kiss me again?” Inigo asked.

Xander had never been a person who had to be asked twice.

 

~

 

Xander felt light and full in a way he had never expected to feel. After he had left Inigo’s apartment (with a few more stolen kisses at the doorway), he had returned to his mansion and felt split. He had often put on masks for his work, but at the end he always returned to being Xander, Head of the Nohr Family and brother to his siblings. This time, Xander, boyfriend of Inigo (they didn’t need to ask if it was official, they just knew. The realization made Xander warm inside) didn’t disappear even when he was away from Inigo’s physical presence. Their days and weeks went by, and while Xander was still wrapped in work, he found time to text and call Inigo.

Work, of course, meant that they followed up with the Claude Magnus case and let information leak to the media—not just to indie bloggers, but to major newspapers and news stations. Suddenly the talk of Claude Magnus’ mysterious death circulated around the area of Ylisstol. It was contained in the area, but it also leaked briefly to other places. That was both good and bad. Nothing was going to be traced back to them, but caution was the principle Nohr and Hoshido ran on, so internet searches had to be general and histories cleared. Leo especially veered away from reading articles and watching clips discussing the death. It added a new strain of caution to Leo, but Xander knew he could handle it.

There was also the part of sending scouts to gather what Claude Magnus supporters were doing and what their reactions were. If anyone got too dangerous, they’d have to deploy someone to take them out. Secretly, though, as a public spectacle would only damn them further. A single act of passion was the narrative they wanted the public to imagine. Someone was very against Magnus personally and had acted personally. If his supporters went out in the same way, people could start to consider organized efforts as a cause in Magnus’ death seriously. Camilla understood and informed them that Beruka was always at the ready, willing to make a death look accidental.

But on the other side, Xander had Inigo. He had Inigo’s daily texts and phone calls when they weren’t too busy. Inigo had another performance and practice. While Inigo’s role wasn’t a main role, Inigo still had a lot of work to do and told Xander all about the ins and outs of practice. It was both a blessing and a curse as Xander’s work was piling with the cover up, and that meant both were too busy to see each other in person. However, that didn’t stop Xander from booking his evening off to see the opening performance, as well as ordering in flowers. He received a few side looks from his siblings, ranging from Camilla’s coy all knowing look, to Elise and her wide eyed wonder and glee. Xander took it all in stride, and when opening night arrived he made sure to wear his best and greet Inigo in the lobby after the performance, bouquet in hand.

“You didn’t have to get me another one, you know,” Inigo said when he accepted the flowers. “You must be tired of picking out flowers by now. I feel like you've spent a fortune with them all.”

“I wanted to,” Xander honestly told him.

That evening was the first evening Xander stayed for the reception, Inigo at his side. It was an interesting experience, with a few of Inigo’s castmates coming up to talk to them and a few making Inigo stammer and flush. Xander took it all in with a fluttering heart. He was seen with Inigo as Inigo’s boyfriend. Everyone was associating them together. It made their relationship solidify just a touch more. No one would think Inigo was free. Inigo was his boyfriend. Xander’s heart did a little flutter at that phrasing, and he stopped himself right there.

Of course, he drove Inigo home. They kissed in the car, like a bunch of teenagers, but it didn’t matter. When Inigo pulled away and left, Xander sat for a moment, smiling softly to himself before he drove home.

It had been a nice moment of peace. Then work kicked in. Some supporters of Magnus were being a little too snoopy. Things had to be done. Xander had to get to work. So when he was in an undisclosed safehouse, Niles off doing… something highly illegal to another human being, and his phone vibrated, indicating it was Inigo, Xander, with a heavy heart, ignored it and vowed to phone him back later.

The vibrating in his pocket felt like it was burning a hole.

 

~

 

He phoned Inigo back that evening. “I’m sorry,” Xander said the moment Inigo picked up. “I’m afraid I’ve been caught up in work all day.”

 _“Don’t worry about it,”_ Inigo said before he launched into telling Xander about his newest role.

Xander listened, asking if Inigo was upset at another minor role. When he expressed he wasn’t, Xander felt a wave of pride. Inigo wasn’t full of himself; he was humble and worked hard. Inigo then threw out the hint that he would have more free time because of this role and Xander felt a spark inside. That meant he could ask Inigo out a little more frequently. He made a mental note to do just that. They then talked for the whole evening, or until Inigo fell asleep on the other line. Xander then hung up and quickly texted him a “sleep well.” He knew Inigo would see it in the morning.

 

~

 

They had planned a date at a park. Xander was almost out the door when a phone call from Ryoma changed that. Xander felt a wave of sadness as he cancelled on Inigo, who took it with stride. Xander promised to make it up to him.

Then when they had another date planned, some supporter needed to be taken out. Xander had to phone and tell Inigo some other time. He promised to make it up to Inigo.

Then, when Niles and Leo sluggishly came in the night before a date, sweaty and pulling some poor informant who wasn’t going to leave alive by the shirt, Xander had to phone and lie to Inigo about last minute meetings and quarterly reviews. As he told Inigo this, Xander was calmly sharpening a knife, cold fury running through his veins. Later, when the rare sight of him walking out to wash his hands of blood (usually it was Niles or Beruka), Xander looked in the mirror and promised himself he’d make it up to Inigo.

Except he couldn’t the next time.

Or the next time.

Or the next time.

Xander felt his blood run colder every time and sometimes, some poor person was on the receiving end of his fury.

But Family was important and they needed to be protected. Inigo could wait.

Right?

 

~

 

He hadn’t meant to forget, or, rather, he had meant to give an honest answer, but when Xander woke up the next morning, he looked at the date and for the first time in a while, he felt like he had woken up.

Inigo’s performance. He had missed it. No, worst of all, he hadn’t given a definitive answer to if he was going or not. Indecision lead to the biggest heartbreaks, and he had broken Inigo’s heart. Xander didn’t think. He rushed out of bed, threw some clothes on, made sure he was presentable, and drove to Inigo’s apartment. All the while his mind was racing down different paths, of conversations. What if Inigo wanted to break up with him? What if Inigo didn’t want to talk to him? Xander was unsure and he rarely was, but he had to try. For Inigo.

So he screeched up to Inigo’s apartment and without a care for the time, he phoned. Inigo answered, which in itself was a blessing. Inigo had all the right to ignore him. Xander breathlessly spoke, asking to talk to Inigo in person. A long moment passed and Xander was unsure if Inigo would accept.

But he did. The wave of relief that hit Xander was almost dizzying. Getting out of his car, Xander waited by the door, wondering if Inigo would make him wait for a while. Again, he wouldn’t blame him. However, Inigo got back to him, buzzing him up. Xander went in and ignored the elevator and went up the stairs, quickly getting to Inigo’s apartment. He knocked. Inigo answered.

“Inigo.” Xander made sure to not step inside. Who knew if Inigo wanted him in his personal space ever again. “I came to apologize in person.”

He saw Inigo roughly exhale. “Please, come inside.”

He was allowed in. Xander took the gift for what it was worth and didn’t try to touch or sweetly talk to Inigo. The truth was all Inigo needed and Xander wasn’t going to sugar coat his blunder. So he spoke, he apologized, he left it open to Inigo, to what he wanted as a choice. He didn’t want Inigo to feel trapped.

Silence. And then Inigo spoke and it blew Xander away. He turned the option and choices on their heads and demanded that Xander also make a choice, that he didn’t shove everything onto him. That they both entered this amendment together, or not at all. If they didn’t change, then nothing would change, and this was over.

Xander never so honestly spoke in his life to someone not his Family.

“I do want you. I want a relationship with you, Inigo,” Xander’s voice was soft, “and you are absolutely correct. This needs to be a team effort, and the way you’ve been feeling is my fault for not communicating properly with you. I’m sorry, Inigo, for hurting you, for causing you to think you’re second in my life.” Exhaling slowly, he continued. “And I’m sorry for not confirming if I could make it to your opening performance last night. I foolishly thought if I kept it open then I could confirm at the last moment. I now see my wistful nature was half-assed at best.”

When he was done, Xander saw Inigo shaking, so he cautiously walked up to Inigo, hand extended, giving Inigo the choice to refuse his touch. What Xander didn’t expect was Inigo to stumble into his chest, hug him tightly, and cry. But reacting quickly, Xander wrapped his arms around Inigo and held him. Inigo smelt like pine and wooden floors, of dancing and creativity. And Inigo was willing to give their relationship a chance despite the blunders. Xander held Inigo tighter.

“S-Sorry…” Inigo’s voice came out in hiccups. “I do realized your family is important too, I just…”

“You’re just as important.” Xander said and meant it, “But I haven’t been communicating that properly to you. Please allow me to make up for it.”

Xander felt Inigo nod against his chest and it gave Xander the courage to continue. “In fact, I want to take you to meet my family. I would be very honoured if you said yes.”

It was a spur of the moment choice, but Xander didn’t regret it. He wanted Inigo. He wanted a relationship with Inigo and he was going to prove it to Inigo. He was serious, and Inigo needed to know that.

“You… want me to meet your family?” Inigo’s voice was small, like he was trying to decide if he had truly heard Xander correctly.

“Yes, I would. If you’re comfortable enough,” Xander repeated. He’d do it as many times as Inigo needed. “Otherwise we can do whatever else you want. I have no objections. I promise.”

Xander waited for Inigo’s response. If he turned down the offer that was fine too. They’d do whatever the both of them decided. Perhaps it was a bit too soon, especially after an argument, to suggest meeting the family.

“I’d love that,” Inigo replied, destroying all doubt. “I’d love to meet your family.”

His heart soared and Xander was already mentally rearranging his and his siblings schedules. Inigo was going to meet his Family. He’d have to get Jakob and Flora to help prepare snacks and he’d have to pick Inigo up. He’d also have to make sure everything went smoothly, that everyone was on their best behaviours. Xander pulled back. A step at a time.

“I’m glad.” He told Inigo, hugging him tightly.

Everything would be perfect, Xander assured himself.

 

~

 

“You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable,” Xander reminded Inigo one last time, his key already poised in the lock. Of course he wanted Inigo to meet his family, but Inigo also looked like he had swallowed his tongue.

“Who, me?” Inigo plastered a grin on his face. “Uncomfortable? Never.”

Xander frowned. “Inigo—”

“Alright, I’m a little nervous,” Inigo admitted, putting up his hands in surrender. “But I still want to—”

That was all the reassurance Xander heard before the doorknob was almost violently wrench out of his hands as the front door swung open. If Xander had not already known Elise would be too eager to wait inside patiently, he would have tensed.

As it was, he prepared himself for the incoming hug a split second before Elise slammed into his torso. Her arms were tight around his waist.

“Xander!” Elise chirped. “You’re here!”

Xander couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face at Elise’s arrival, despite the fact she had accidentally cut his and Inigo’s conversation short. He rested his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them in greeting.

Just as quickly as she had arrived, Elise pulled away and spun to face Inigo. Besides Corrin, Xander thought, Elise was probably the best one of his siblings for Inigo to meet first. She bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement.

“You must be Inigo! It’s nice to meet you!”

Xander watched Inigo blink rapidly a few times, clearly caught off guard, but the cheerful mask he slid on after a moment was nearly imperceptible.

“You’re exactly right,” Inigo said, laying on the charm with another—this time warmer, more genuine—smile. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Elise.”

Xander never kept any photos of his siblings on his phone for security purposes, and the amount of times Inigo had probably seen any pictures of his siblings, if any, were few and far between. Xander was glad Inigo recognized Elise without needing an introduction. He hadn’t realized it before, but he would have been disappointed if Inigo hadn’t.

He wasn’t quite sure what to make of Elise’s reaction, however. Elise stopped bouncing, and though Xander couldn’t quite see her face now that she was turned towards Inigo, he could hear the tone of surprise in her voice when she said, “You know me?”

Xander paused. Of course Inigo had heard about Elise before.

As if reading his mind, Inigo said much the same.

“Of course,” he said. “Xander talks about you all the time.”

Elise’s confusion turned to delight. “He does?”

Inigo looked slightly started. He glanced in Xander’s direction, but Xander stayed quiet, unsure of how Inigo would talk to Xander’s siblings on his own. Xander was curious as to Elise’s reaction as well.

“Yes, of course,” Inigo repeated. He smiled gently at Elise. “He talks about you all dearly.”

Elise rocked back on her feet a bit as though surprise had rendered her unstable. Xander had barely any time to wonder if Elise thought he never spoke about his family outside the confines of their house before Elise shot Xander a look and broke out into a grin. Inigo seemed a bit stunned himself, so Xander cleared his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Camilla approach.

“Yay!” Elise ducked back through the doorway and hugged Camilla around the waist. “Did you hear that, Camilla? Xander talks about us!”

Again, Xander wondered what he had done to give Elise the impression that he wouldn’t, but it seemed the wrong time and place to say so bluntly.

“So I heard,” Camilla said, not looking at Elise so she could size up Inigo instead. Xander—not nervously, no, but perhaps a bit anxiously—wondered what she made of him. “Only good things, I hope.”

Inigo stiffened. Camilla had that effect on people.

“O-Of course!” Inigo chuckled nervously. “Nothing but!”

Camilla hummed.

Knowing Camilla’s tight-lipped manner would do nothing for Inigo’s nerves, Xander reached out and intertwined his fingers. Inigo’s shoulders jumped at the touch, but he relaxed once he realized it was only Xander. Inigo squeezed his hand back gratefully, and at once they became a solid unit.

Noticing this but saying nothing, Camilla stepped aside as Elise took off towards the parlour.

“Well, come in then,” Camilla said. “We’ve all been waiting for you.”

They walked in. Xander and Inigo had to drop each other’s hands to make it through the doorway, but Inigo didn’t reach out again once they had entered the front hall, so Xander thought Inigo’s nerves were probably fine for now.

Xander looked back at him as they entered. “We can go to the parlour, since it’s closest to the kitchens.”

“Sure!” Inigo agreed.

Then, as though Inigo had forgotten he was there, Xander watched his boyfriend make a face and mouth the word “parlour” to himself like it confused him. Xander shook his head fondly and began walking. Camilla had already turned the corner.

“Xander, do you—”

Xander turned at the same time as Inigo, just in time to catch Leo’s approach. He could tell Leo hadn’t realized they had company until he looked up from his electronic tablet and saw Inigo. Leo’s eyes flickered from Inigo to his tablet, clearly checking the time, and then he subtly turned the screen off.

“Ah,” Leo said. “You’ve arrived.”

Xander bit his tongue. Clearly Leo had let the time escape him again. It wasn’t a bad trait, but it did occasionally lead to moments like this.

Also, he noted, Leo’s shirt was inside out. He had no idea how Leo managed to make the same mistake so often. Xander said nothing about that either, not wanting to embarrass Leo right off the bat. If Leo noticed it on his own, it would at least be a good reminder not to get distracted when important people were coming over. And to double-check his wardrobe before he left his room.

Xander was just about to introduce Inigo when Inigo took it upon himself to do just that.

“Hi,” Inigo said, sticking out his hand for Leo to take. “You must be Leo. I’m Inigo.”

Again Xander was grateful for Inigo’s manners. Leo seemed to remember his own as well, shaking Inigo’s hand in return with professionalism.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Leo said, perfectly polite. “I thought you wouldn’t be arriving for a few more minutes. My apologies. Shall we head to the parlour?”

“An excellent idea,” Xander said, feigning as though Leo simply happened to be on the same wavelength as Xander.

In truth, the family and staff had long since established the parlour as the best place to house guests and keep them from stumbling upon anything they shouldn’t have. Not that Xander and his family kept anything out in the open or normally even in the house. But it was always better safe than sorry.

Inigo smiled at him. “Lead the way!”

And so they made their way to the parlour to sit. Xander wasn’t entirely sure how Inigo was feeling so far. It wasn’t as though they could speak or send each other looks with Xander’s family standing right there. He wanted to know what his siblings thought so far as well, despite the meetings being so brief and knowing Beruka and Niles had likely given full reports to Camilla and Leo about Inigo months ago. But any further discussion would have to wait until the afternoon was over.

“What was it you were going to ask me a moment ago?” Xander asked Leo as they walked. He knew Leo would likely say it was nothing important—which meant it actually was important and simply couldn’t be discussed with prying eyes—but there was also the off chance it had been mundane.

It wasn’t, predictably.

“Nothing that can’t wait,” Leo said. His eyes just barely flickered in Inigo’s direction before he answered, and Xander was sure Inigo hadn’t even noticed. “We have company.”

Xander nodded. They reached the parlour.

As expected, Camilla and Elise were already waiting for them when they entered, and Jakob was placing the freshly made refreshments on a table. Elise threw herself back into one of the chairs, bouncing, as Camilla greeted Inigo with another, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“You as well,” Inigo said. He opened his mouth to say more, but then he seemed to notice Jakob, who brushed past them without a word, leaving the company alone. “Um.”

Very professional, Xander noted. He would have to compliment Jakob later.

“Wait,” Inigo said. “Who was that?” Almost incredulously, he asked, “Was that man your butler?”

He was looking at Xander, but it was Elise who said, “Jakob is Jakob. He likes Corrin the most.”

Inigo’s scrunched up his nose as though he were confused. He looked again to Xander. “That…”

Ah, Xander thought. The only guests to enter their house in a long time were people already familiar with the Family, and the only outsiders who could really be counted were the Hoshido Family, who had trusted servants and retainers of their own. Of course Jakob and the others served an even greater purpose than simply washing the dishes or preparing the tea, but Xander had apparently been taking that knowledge for granted. Of course the presence of maids or butlers would be off-putting to Inigo.

“Jakob, Felicia, and Flora have lived with us since we were young,” Xander explained. “They take care of the household while we’re busy doing work.”

That was a very simplified way of putting it, but Inigo looked a bit as though he’d been splashed with cold water. Xander was beginning to worry that perhaps he should have brought them all out to dinner instead of into the house.

But rather than run away, Inigo moved to sit on the loveseat, and so Xander followed.

“So, Inigo,” Camilla said, steepling her fingers under her chin and leaning on the armrest of the couch. “Xander tells us you’re a dancer.”

Of course Camilla knew that already. Of course they _all_ knew that already, but this was a bit of a test. Inigo looked like he knew it too.

Xander wanted to reach out and take Inigo’s hand again, but he refrained. He liked Inigo a lot. He wouldn’t have yet said it was love, but it was something close. He wanted— _needed_ —to see how Inigo and his family meshed. It was a necessity in order to decide where he and Inigo would go in the future. There were things he couldn’t tell Inigo—not yet and possibly not ever—but he wanted Inigo and his family to become close nonetheless. As close as they could be, at least. He wanted them to accept one another. He didn’t want to influence Inigo at all.

On his own, Inigo spoke.

 

~

 

Between Camilla’s scrutiny, Leo’s quiet prodding, and Elise’s overwhelming excitement, Xander thought Inigo held his own quiet well. There was no Corrin to balance them out yet, which was a fact that left Xander listening for the sound of the front door opening more often than he really should have, but he knew Corrin had likely just gotten sidetracked for the moment. Punctuality was not one of their strong suits. Even so, the conversation between Xander’s family and Inigo seemed to progress without much of a hitch. Xander even thought Inigo was becoming more comfortable as the minutes passed. He was glad.

Inigo playfully flirted and winked at Camilla the most, which almost had Xander falling out of his chair the first time he heard it, but he turned the charm up on Elise and even Leo, once. Xander… wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that part. He thought he remembered Inigo mentioning flirting as a confidence booster. He couldn’t remember Inigo ever doing so with anyone besides Xander before, but then again, they had never particularly gone out anywhere that required much interaction with others. No “double-dates,” as Niles had once awfully suggested.

And Inigo didn’t seem very serious about it, thankfully. Elise didn’t seem to notice the flirting, Camilla seemed ambivalent, and Leo sputtered the one time Inigo sent a wink his way. Combined with the fact Inigo didn’t shy away from answering any questions—even the very prying questions, like when Leo asked how many partners Inigo had in the past and Inigo looked like he wanted to die as he answered—Xander thought the meeting was going quite well.

Even when Elise mentioned desserts and Camilla practically insisted Inigo go to the kitchens so she, Leo, and Xander could discuss what they’d decided so far without Inigo hanging around, it was not unexpected.

“So,” Camilla said once Inigo and Elise were far enough out of earshot, “he seems nice.”

“You may speak freely,” Xander said. He appreciated honesty, not placation.

Camilla made another thoughtful hum. Knowing she would take a moment to answer, Xander’s eyes slid to Leo.

Leo, his elbow propped on the armrest of his char and cheek pressed against his knuckles, said, “He’s fine.”

Xander raised an eyebrow, waiting.

“What more would you like me to say?” Leo said, straightening in his seat. “We know his background checks out already. He seems pleasant enough. I don’t see him turning a gun on you anytime soon.”

Xander wished Leo had chosen a different phrase to use, but a moment of silence failed to reveal a surprised Inigo either charging into the room or out of the house, so Leo’s judgment of how frankly they could speak proved to be correct. And it wasn’t like Leo was particularly _wrong_ about saying so.

However.

“I’m not worried about being shot,” Xander said. “I am asking what you think. Personally.”

“Personally,” Leo echoed. His hands were folded in his lap. “I think it’s a risk to take so much interest in someone outside the Family, and that if he’s brighter than he appears, you might find his ignorance in our work coming back to haunt us sometime.” He sighed. Leo had kept mostly silent these past few weeks and Xander and Inigo saw each other, so of course there was more. “But personally, Inigo seems just fine.”

Xander nodded. He had asked for honesty and had received it.

“Eager to please, that one,” Camilla added. She crossed her legs and looked as though she could have taken a kingdom with her bare hands. “But not unpleasant. A little charming when he’s not trying so hard. He looks at you a lot when you’re not looking, you know.”

That was news to Xander.

“He does?”

“He does,” Leo confirmed.

“He clearly holds you in high regard,” Camilla said. She smiled at Xander, a little less sharp than her normal smiles. “I normally try to reserve judgment for later, but I think you picked well enough, for someone outside the Family. He remembers his manners well, for a pretty face.”

A pretty face and some manners. There was more Camilla was likely not saying, but a compliment hidden within a dig was Camilla’s seal of approval. There had been much worse things Camilla had said about people who tried too hard to “snuggle up” to the family before. Leo as well. The fact that they hadn’t said as such about Inigo spoke volumes.

With more time, Xander thought, they would warm up to Inigo. They were worried about where this would go, he could tell, but Inigo had gotten their approval for the moment. Leo’s “just fine” was just as approving as Camilla’s comment about manners. Camilla had been the one to encourage him to follow his heart, after all. They would be more positive with time, he was sure. So long as things continued to go well.

Xander would personally ensure things continued to go well.

When Inigo returned from the kitchens with Elise, Jakob, and Corrin in tow, Xander could immediately tell something was off. While Elise, Corrin, and the others gathered around the plate of cookies Jakob held out, Xander stayed separate and gave Inigo the opportunity to steal a moment of privacy.

“I think something happened just now,” Inigo whispered in Xander’s ear, tentatively sitting on the edge of his seat and sounding a little befuddled.

Corrin and Elise looked normal, but something had clearly happened to Inigo. Xander ran through the list of things that could have gone wrong in his head. It was a long list. “Strange?”

Inigo opened his mouth to reply, looking uncertain, but Jakob interrupted with a sudden thrust of the cookie tray in their direction.

“Would you like one?” Jakob asked Inigo, face a perfect mask of professionalism.

“They’re quite good,” Corrin added, cookie already in hand.

Xander was not angry at their interruption. Likely, they had planned it. That meant there was something to be discussed later. Something they did not want Inigo to think about or say.

He watched Inigo’s reaction carefully.

“Ah.” Inigo glanced over to Xander and after a pause took a cookie from the offered tray. “Yes, thank you.”

“So you finally made it home,” Leo said to Corrin. Whether he had noticed Jakob and Corrin’s coordination or was simply making an observation, he left no room for Inigo to comment again without being noticed.

It worked. To Xander’s left, Inigo took a bite of his cookie and said nothing.

Looking abashed, Corrin said, “I was running errands and forgot the time, sorry.” Just as Xander had suspected.

Corrin squinted at Leo, and Xander forcefully kept his face neutral in preparation for what he knew Corrin was about to say. “Say, Leo, isn’t your collar inside out?”

“My collar?” Leo felt around his neck, touching the collar of his button-up shirt. “No, that’s impossible, my whole shirt would have to be—”

Leo froze, finally realizing his shirt had been inside out the entire time. He quickly excused himself, climbing to his feet and rushing no doubt to the hallway bathroom, but he failed to disappear before Elise loudly said, “Inside out the whole time? I didn’t even notice!”

“Neither did Leo, dear,” Camilla said, smirking.

Leo’s shoulders hunched as he disappeared down the hallway. Xander, unable to bury his own smile any longer, was sure Leo knew they meant it in good fun.

The brief levity did not mean Xander had forgotten about whatever was bothering Inigo, however. Though the rest of the hour passed smoothly and nothing seemed amiss when Inigo slipped off to the bathroom in preparation for the drive back to his apartment, Xander was prepared when Jakob motioned for a moment of his time.

He could feel everyone else’s eyes on them when Jakob quietly whispered, “Sir, I’m afraid I must inform you of a slight incident that occurred earlier in the kitchens.”

Xander’s blood ran cold. He stifled the emotions that had begun to bubble up on his chest. If it were anything drastically serious, he would have heard about it by now. He nodded for Jakob to continue.

“When your…” Jakob paused, clearing not knowing the right word to say. “When Inigo entered the kitchens with Lady Elise and Corrin, I’m afraid one of the guns we keep stashed around the kitchens was laying out on the counter.”

Xander pressed his lips together flatly. Across the room he could see Corrin whispering to Camilla and Leo, likely telling them much of the same. None of them looked happy.

“How did this happen?” Xander asked. They only had a moment before Inigo returned from the bathroom and he and Xander would be alone together for the drive back.

“I believe Felicia left it out, sir,” Jakob said. “Accidentally, of course.” His mouth twisted sourly. Jakob looked just as disappointed as Xander felt. “I believe she was cleaning it, as is routine, and forgot to put it back. I’ve already reprimanded her for the mistake. Of course, you are free to do the same.”

“Thank you, Jakob,” Xander said seriously. He could hear the water in the hallway bathroom sink running. “I might, but I trust your judgment for the moment. Inigo failed to notice it?”

“I believe so,” Jakob said. “Corrin distracted him, and Felicia managed to hide it away before Inigo saw, but he may have noticed something was amiss. Corrin’s distraction was good but a little—ah.” He chose his words carefully. “Forceful.”

Xander digested this. “Thank you, Jakob. You’re as reliable as ever.”

Jakob nodded and pulled away at the sound of footsteps in the hall, feigning as though he were simply picking up leftover teacups by the time Inigo made his way to Xander’s seat.

“Ready to go?” Inigo asked, smiling.

Xander nodded and stood. Inigo had already shaken everyone’s hands goodbye, but he turned to the room at large and smiled again, saying, “Thank you very much for having me in your home. It’s been so nice meeting all of you.”

“You too,” Corrin said cheerfully. “I hope you’ll come back soon. I promise not to be late next time. We always love hearing about Xander’s love life.”

Corrin didn’t seem to notice the stare Xander sent their way.

Inigo laughed. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I’ll come back if you’ll have me.”

They said the last of their goodbyes and climbed into Xander’s car to leave. It would be a decent length of time before they made it back to the side of town Inigo’s apartment was located, and Xander steeled himself for Inigo to bring up the incident in the kitchens at any moment.

But he didn’t. Inigo said nothing, instead humming something low and sweet under his breath. He had a nice voice.

Slowly, Xander relaxed. He didn’t know if Inigo had simply forgotten the incident or if it had been not nearly as memorable as it seemed at first glance, but Inigo said nothing more about anything “strange” happening. When Xander reached across the divider and held Inigo’s hand—keeping his eyes on the road the whole time for safety’s sake, of course—Inigo smiled up at him happily.

A bit of tension left Xander’s shoulders. Inviting Inigo to meet his family had been the right choice after all.

 

~

 

Both of them were in Inigo’s apartment, sunlight lazily streaming in. Xander’s work was done, or more accurately, the Magnus supporters quieting down, and Inigo had a minor break before another practice for a new show came around. The couch was a bit saggy, too soft in some places yet too hard in some other places, but Xander found it rather charming. It spoke of years, of memories, of people coming and going. The couch felt more real than all of the delicate, expensive furniture Garon had in the house when Xander was growing up. There were always rules about how to sit and when to sit on the furniture and the moment Garon was taken out of the picture, Xander and his siblings eagerly got rid of the furniture and replaced it. Sure, they had the nice furniture in the parlour, but they also had the couch where Elise spilled apple juice on after jumping at a scary scene in a movie. There was a pillow that was half saggy due to a pillow fight that once broke out. Jakob was forever sighing at the stains from glasses on the coffee tables. (“Coasters.” Jakob had once said, holding a set out. “Please consider using these next time. I am _strongly_ suggesting it.”) There was also a suspicious stain on a side table that looked like nail polish, but no one told Camilla this. Xander never minded. Bumps and stains were merely parts of memories soaked into the object.

“Uh so…” Inigo’s voice filtered softly through the air. “I was thinking…”

“Yes?” Xander prompted, watching Inigo’s face flush a little.

“Would you like to meet my parents?” Inigo blurted out. “I mean… only if you want. It’s fine if you don’t.”

Xander’s mouth twitched into a soft smile. It had been a week since he had taken Inigo to meet his siblings and see the Family manor. Having the favour returned genuinely was almost too good to be true. Xander knew that Inigo would never offer without being sincere.

“Of course I would.” Xander immediately said, “I’d love to meet your parents.”

“You would?” Inigo half asked himself before his voice was stronger, “I mean, I’m glad! Mom will probably ask us to stay for dinner. Oh and Dad will probably plan something at the last moment anyways.” Inigo’s voice took a bright tone, “We haven’t had company over in a while, well I suppose just me, but I sort of don’t count.” He laughed.

“Should I bring anything?” Xander asked. He always brought something when he visited Hoshido, but that was business. Did that apply to meeting his boyfriend’s family?

“Ah! It’s not an obligation.” Inigo assured. “Just your company.”

“I see…” Xander mused, already thinking of the flowers to purchase. “Thank you Inigo, for this invitation.”

“Let’s just see what my parents will say.” Inigo cautioned, but the smile and flush on his cheeks gave it away.

It was enough for Xander’s heart to swell a little. He leaned in and kissed Inigo softly, barely a brush of lips, “If it doesn’t work out right away that’s fine. I can always rearrange my schedule.”

“Oh no! I couldn’t ask that…” Inigo gaped.

“It’s fine.” Xander assured, “Business can sometimes wait.”

Inigo smiled at the statement and Xander felt like the blunder from the past month was long history. He then leaned closer to Xander and touched their foreheads together.

“I think you can kiss me harder than that.” Inigo whispered.

“Oh? Is that an invite?” Xander asked, but did as Inigo asked anyways.

They shamelessly kissed the afternoon away, some conversation sprinkled in. Inigo had informed Xander of his practice schedule, stating some late evenings and long rehearsals. When Xander offered to drive him back after practices, Inigo simply shook his head and assured him it was no trouble.

“Walking is good exercise.” Inigo intoned.

After they parted for the evening, Xander went home and got a text back from Inigo before he even reached the mansion. When he was safely inside the garage, Xander checked his phone. Inigo’s parents had accepted and a date was set. Xander quickly phoned Inigo back, stating that he’d pick Inigo up and they’d drive together. He didn’t have any parents to worry over, but Xander knew that Inigo would die of embarrassment if he had to wait for him with his parents. Plus it gave Xander an excuse to have Inigo to himself. Of course, Xander didn’t want to admit that to Inigo, so he simply told Inigo it was because he didn’t want to get lost on the way. Whether Inigo believed it or not was up for debate.

His siblings teased him in various ways once they saw the event on his calendar. Elise and Corrin were mild, barely there, mostly joy and happiness at his relationship with Inigo. Leo hadn’t said anything too scathing, and Camilla had given a long look with sparkling eyes and amused words. Xander took it all with degrees of stride and made arrangements for his car to be watched during his date with Inigo.

On the day of the dinner, Xander picked up the flowers personally from the florist, tipping them generously, despite their protests, and then, after setting the flowers in the back of his car, drove to Inigo’s apartment to pick him up. The ride over was smooth and pleasant, Xander holding Inig’s hand when he could. The neighbourhood Inigo had instructed them to was charming, quaint, with houses all different colours and styles. Inigo’s family home was cute, with a driveway at the side and flowers out front. There were steps up to the door and at the side were some potted plants. It made Xander feel better about his gift of flowers.

They walked up to the door, hand in hand, and Inigo rang the bell. The door opened and Xander was staring face to face with Olivia. She looked radiant, just like she did on the film, except in person. Her hair was pulled back, a few braids woven in her ponytail, and with a flurry of smooth motion she hugged Inigo. Everything about her was so graceful that Xander immediately saw where Inigo got his technique from.

“Inigo, welcome home!” Olivia’s voice was musical. She then pulled away from her hug with Inigo and looked at Xander, “You must be Xander. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Xander immediately responded, half autopilot, half hoping to leave a good impression on Inigo’s family. With that in mind, Xander took Oliva’s hand and kissed it, “Inigo has told me many wonderful stories about you.”

 “I’ve heard some things about you too Xander, but please, don’t stand outside, come in.” Olivia didn’t miss a beat.

They both stepped inside and Xander was overtaken with how smooth Inigo and Olivia moved. Separate it wasn’t as obvious in Inigo’s motions, but with his mother it seemed like it was amplified. Xander felt slightly self conscious at his own motions, so he diverted the feel by giving the flowers. The smile on Olivia’s face was more than enough to make Xander feel more and more happy with his choice of gift. After excusing herself to put the flowers away and with an invite to go to the kitchen, Olivia whisked herself away.

Xander took his shoes off and followed Inigo down the hall. The kitchen was nice, homey, and at the counter was a pale haired man with eyes that almost looked violet. He smiled widely and waved. He was also still holding the knife that he had been using to cut vegetables. Xander barely flinched. Between Peri throwing knives around and Felicia’s clumsy nature Xander almost expected the knife to fly through the air. Having it not was almost more off putting. Focusing Xander introduced himself and a pleasant conversation followed all through the evening.

When they finished, Xander felt content. He had met Inigo’s parents and showed Inigo how much he cared for him. The drive back in comfortable silence only made Xander feel better. He and Inigo didn’t need to talk to fill empty space; they were content with each other’s company. Pulling up to Inigo’s apartment almost felt disappointing, but that disappointment was soon drowned out by kisses. Each kiss got sloppier and heavier and Xander had to force himself away less he push Inigo too hard.

“Your parents are lovely.” Xander softly said, “I’m thankful you took me to meet them.”

“Even my father’s puns?” Inigo asked, voice insistent.

Xander chuckled, “It takes more than puns to defeat me.”

Inigo was silent, but Xander saw his mouth twitch. The night was over and his heart light. Xander was about to wish Inigo good night when once again, Inigo took him by surprise, pressing close, speaking, his voice suddenly the most sultry thing Xander had ever heard.

“Come up with me?”

The air in the car shifted and a tingle ran down Xander’s body, pooling warmly in his stomach. There was no mistaking Inigo’s words and intentions. Inigo wanted him. He wanted intimacy and Xander immediately felt desire, hot and sticky. Of course, desire had always hovered over the edges of their intimacy, but this time it was covering everything.

“I’d like that.” Xander said softly, less he break the moment, “I… don’t have any important meetings tomorrow.”

He almost felt bad for the people who had to sit in a car all night and watch his, but Xander promised to give a little extra bonus in their next cheque. Without another word they both got out of the car and head to Inigo’s apartment. As Inigo fumbled to get the door open Xander was almost disappointed he hadn’t looked further into procuring easier (and illegal) ways to get into Inigo’s apartment building sooner.

But they made it into Inigo’s apartment. And all broke loose. Inigo pushed against him, slick, smooth, and incredibly intoxicating. Xander’s hands immediately grabbed Inigo by the hips, pulling their bodies flush. Inigo’s eyes widened and Xander never wanted someone more than he did Inigo.

“Bedroom?” Inigo asked.

Xander would have taken Inigo anywhere in the apartment if asked, but instead he nodded at the suggestion, “Of course.”

They then kissed and soon everything was a hot mess. All Xander could think and feel was Inigo and Inigo’s warmth. It coiled and curled inside of him, hollowing out his bones, eating away at the marrow and nestling inside, consuming Xander until all that was left was Inigo, imprinted on his fingers, in his eyes, in his nose, and on his tongue.

Inigo arched his back and moaned, fingers curling into the sheets and Xander buried himself in Inigo, pressed kisses up and down Inigo’s neck, and let himself be consumed by the divine being before him.

 

~

 

His siblings knew the next morning, and Xander didn’t care. It wasn’t really any of their business (not that anyone would think of prying), and they had better things to do than gossip about the other’s love lives. (Though that statement didn’t always stick to Niles.) Days passed and routines started up. Xander worked, making sure everything ran smoothly, and even if he didn’t see Inigo they both made efforts to communicate. Inigo’s stress was slowly crawling through the roof as practice started to mingle with class registration. Xander understood, remembering Leo going through the same problems and one evening devoted his time to help Inigo. The thanks afterwards rang in his ears long after the call.

The problem with Claude Magnus and his people seemed to die down. Scouts for both Hoshido and Nohr reported every little activity, though everyone was still cautious. Xander wasn’t going to put it past someone to hire a third party to attempt freedom of movement, so Leo sent Niles and Camilla sent Beruka on the task of keeping an eye out just in case.

It was probably only because of this that suspicious activity was reported. Not much, but enough that Xander focused on it. Whoever was doing this was either sloppy or purposefully trying to divert attention. It didn’t matter to Xander. Either way, if they thought they’d get away with something Nohr and Hoshido would prove them dead wrong. If they had to make another example out of someone, they would. Perhaps a bit dramatic, but that was what threats in the end were, violent dramatic statements. Cautious violent dramatic statements with nothing traced back to Nohr or Hoshido, of course, something Xander brought up with Ryoma and Mikoto during their monthly meeting. It was another point they all grimly, but realistically, agreed on.

This time the pair had come to the mansion, complete with a variety of mochi flavours and a sencha tea that smelled divine when Jakob was done steeping it. Xander appreciated the traditional sweets and tea, carefully biting into a mochi filled with anko.

“Thank you for the sweets,” Xander told them.

“It’s not a problem.” Ryoma smiled. “Sakura wanted to learn how to make mochi, despite the labour and the messiness.”

“That’s very admirable of her,” Xander praised. “Please, send our regards to her skills.”

“I will,” Ryoma said.

“Perhaps this means Elise and Sakura should try collaborating in the kitchen someday?” Mikoto suggested.

Xander warmed at the suggestion. “Elise would like that. I’ll pass the idea long to her. Though I’m sure she and Sakura have already discussed it at great lengths.”

Mikoto laughed, her voice warm, “I’m sure they have as well.”

That evening Xander brought it up to Elise and she gave him a long look like he had told her the sky was blue.

“Of course we have discussed it Xander,” Elise patiently told him. “We’re already planning a baking date.”

“Sounds lovely.” Xander gently reached for Elise’s hair brush. “Let us know when you two plan it out properly.”

“We will,” Elise chirped before she bounced over and sat in front of Xander, her hair out of her signature pigtails.

Xander gently brushed Elise’s hair out that evening.

The next day Beruka and Niles reported activity from some suspicious men around the area. It was enough to cause Xander to sigh and stare at his calendar. It was a night Inigo was practicing late. He had planned to go and pick him up regardless of his protests. With tensions possibly mounting Xander wanted to be careful. That didn’t stop him from going out on the field, Peri in tow, and driving around to the area Niles and Beruka had pinpointed as a potential headquarters. The headquarters turned out to be an abandoned warehouse by the port. With Siegfried tucked in his inner jacket pocket, Xander and Peri approached the warehouse. Peri all but wanted to kick down the door, but Xander managed to convince her that a stealthy entry was just effective. However, that was all in vain as they opened the doors to find it place empty. Peri’s whine of disappointment echoed off the metal grated ceiling. Xander, however stepped inside and examined further.

It was too clean. If this was supposed to be headquarters it was strange that nothing would be left behind. Even the best plans for evacuation left traces. It was why burning everything to the ground was the best option. Evidence free and potentially taking out enemies in the process. Xander did a slow turn of the warehouse.

“It’s too clean,” he muttered.

“Really?” Peri’s nose wrinkled as she kicked a crate. “Seems dusty to me.” She coughed to exaggerate her point.

“I mean…” Xander collected his thoughts. “I think this is a rouse, a red herring… Peri?”

“Yes, Xander?” Peri snapped at attention.

“Go to the warehouse next door and see if it’s in the same condition as this one. Please approach and enter quietly and stealthily,” Xander added.

“Roger that.” Peri didn’t sound too disappointed. Perhaps she was hoping someone was hiding in the other warehouses for her to stab.

“And don’t stab anyone without my permission,” Xander called out as a final note.

“ _Fine_ …” Peri whined.

Xander took one last look around the warehouse, carefully checking the area, before he made a mental note to send a team in later to triple check. He then went to the warehouse he sent Peri to. Inside it was the same. Xander frowned. Niles and Beruka were never wrong, so something had to be up, but what? Closing his eyes, Xander tried to think like the other. If he knew someone was on their trail what would he do to shake them off? Killing was too aggressive and confrontation was the last thing desired. So, in that case he’d create a false trail. He’d divert attention somewhere else and strike somewhere unexpected. Certainly not headquarters but something small and…

At once Xander felt like his world stopped spinning. He’d create a false trail and go after someone important. It always hit home. He’d do research, find the weak link, and strike. Suddenly he felt like he had swallowed stones, the rocks nestling heavy in his stomach.

He was so foolish.

Xander immediately turned to Peri. “Come, Peri, we need to go. Now.”

She didn’t argue and Xander was grateful. His mind was looping and spinning in circles. That had to be it. He had been so cautious, but also so careless. They had went public places and he had publicly been seen with Inigo. Of course, this conclusion also jumped the hoop that the enemy had discovered that Nohr and Hoshido had been in charge of Claude Magnus’s death, but that in itself was also an advantage. It was the third party who had the inkling. Of course, the supporters went to underground scum for assistance. However, these people were clearly smart as they weren’t going to share the information with their “employers” for free. They were probably going to see if they could dig up any more information before asking for more money.

It was their greed that was both their downfall and Xander’s blessing.

He sped towards Regna Ferox and parked with a sharp turn. There, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a dark figure heading to the side entrance of the building. Xander immediately leapt out of the car, hand on Siegfried.

“Peri, call Flora. We will need support.” Xander ordered before he ran.

He had never ran so fast and so slow at the same time. Every motion felt like lead pouring into his muscles, rendering him sluggish and slow. Xander’s heart pounded harshly and brutally in his chest as he slammed his body against the door of the side entrance, before fumbling to enter inside. A conversation with Inigo from months ago echoed in his mind, how sometimes dancers were asked to put props away. Of course, the place could be empty and Xander’s fears just fears. Or it could be someone else, Inigo long gone home, but it didn’t matter. Inigo or not, Xander wouldn’t let someone innocent get hurt.

Racing inside, Xander saw the dark figure on the floor, pinning someone down, just a fingertip away from the emergency exit. The lighting was poor, but Xander could still make out some shapes, like the crates and a plastic flamingo on the ground. The figure was hunched over their soon to be victim.

Without another thought, Xander shot a couple of times. He didn’t kill the attacker, merely injure. If luck worked out then the attacker would try to escape only to get caught by Peri and Flora, who with Flora’s assistance, wouldn’t kill and instead hold hostage. Xander would then leave and the poor dancer would be terrified, but alive. No doubt Xander would hear from Inigo and it would give him ample excuse to cart Inigo to and from.

However, all those plans screeched to a halt when the attacker got off the would be victim and Xander caught a glimpse of who it was.

It was Inigo.

Xander’s heart burst before he was filled with rage, pure, undilated rage. His initial fear soared and Xander’s vision filmed thickly over with red. This person had attacked Inigo, tried to kill Inigo. Tried to take Inigo away from Xander. Tried to take someone he loved away from him.

Xander didn’t care if the attacker understood the last words they’d ever hear. His voice slipped into another language, gifting the attacker his fury and rage in vocal form before Xander shot the attacker in the head.

The body slumped onto the ground and silence filled the area. For a brief naive moment, Xander tried to hold onto the slipping ignorance that surrounded Inigo, like a veil, asking him to leave, telling he wouldn’t hurt him, but of course, Inigo turned. And before Xander’s eyes he watched as Inigo blinked and recognition filled his face.

The dream blinked and then shattered, ending.

 

~

 

Shaking, Inigo pushed himself to his knees. His eyes flickered between Xander and the body on the floor, and Xander was horribly aware of how incriminating everything must have looked, how frightened Inigo must have felt.

“Y—” The words caught in Inigo’s throat. “You shot him.”

Xander blinked, lowering the gun he hadn’t realized he had kept raised, and suddenly he didn’t feel like Xander, the untouchable head of the Family anymore. He was regular Xander again, the man Inigo was staring at fearfully.

His heart twisted. Inigo trembled.

He rushed over, dropping to his knees beside Inigo and placing the gun aside, heedless of anyone else who might have been in the building. He’d heard Peri following behind him before he’d reached backstage, heard her veer off to check the other exits while on the phone with Flora. If there were anyone else hanging around, Xander knew Peri would catch them. It seemed unlikely there was any more backup, given how recklessly the attacker had tackled Inigo, but Peri would take care of all of that anyway. Xander brushed those thoughts aside. He had other concerns at the moment.

“Are you alright?” Xander asked, his voice gruffer than he would have liked. His hands had somehow found their way to Inigo’s shoulders, his grip tight.

Inigo didn’t answer. He stared at Xander like he didn’t quite register what he was seeing, and then his eyes fell to the gun next to Xander’s calf.

Xander squeezed Inigo’s shoulders, jolting him ever so slightly to return Inigo’s focus to Xander’s face. He barely registered Inigo’s sharp intake of breath before he repeated, “ _Inigo._ Did he hurt you?”

Inigo answered, but not in the way Xander wanted to hear.

“We—We should call the police,” he stammered.

“What? No,” Xander said absently. He was scanning Inigo for any sign of injury. Inigo was clearly in too much shock to register any pain himself, and Xander would eat hot coal before he let Inigo bleed out in front of him.

He tilted Inigo’s chin up as gently as he could, ignoring Inigo’s wince. There was a small cut under Inigo’s chin, likely from a knife, but other than that, Xander thought he looked uninjured. Good.

“I’ve already messed Peri and Flora,” Xander said, trailing his hands Inigo’s arms and sides to keep checking for injuries. Better safe than sorry. “They’ll be here momentarily.”

Peri was already in the building, but no doubt Flora would arrive soon.

“Who?” Inigo asked, voice a little stronger than the rasp it had previously been.

Xander barely heard him. He was running through the options in his mind. Some explaining would be necessary, yes, but while they were safe for the moment, there would still need to be a deeper investigation into how all this had happened. Even if a third party had not informed any outsiders of Inigo’s existence yet, there may have been inside talk amongst themselves. There was no telling yet who else knew about Inigo or who wanted to use him to their advantage.

He thought they had been careful. Peri had trailed all of their dates. They had been in public at the start, yes, but after the first few weeks they had often met in private or spoke over the phone. _Giovanni’s_ had been full of people Xander recognized and trusted. Who had sold him out? Had there been a spy? Had someone finding out about Inigo’s connection to Xander been a coincidence Peri and the others had simply missed? They would have to—

“Xander,” Inigo said suddenly. “How did you know that man would be here?”

He paused.

“I was waiting outside for you,” Xander said slowly. Carefully. “Since you said you’d be running late, and I wanted to make sure you got home safe.”

 _Control the narrative,_ he thought. He didn’t want Inigo feeling unsafe.

There was a dead person laying behind Inigo—a person who had just tried to kill Inigo moments before—so Xander might have been a little late for that. But he wanted to do what he could.

Xander could feel his world cracking under Inigo’s gaze, spintering at the seams.

“We’re a small theater,” Inigo said, sounding slightly strangled. Hysteria, probably defensive against the perceived slight about Inigo putting up props alone, his brain latching onto things it could make sense of. “We don’t always have a regular tech crew.” He pinned Xander to the spot with a look. “Why did you come in?”

Xander breathed in through his nose, his lips pressed into a thin line. He could feel the possible options for how this night could go falling out from under his feet, and the truth was starting to look more and more like the only thing left that wouldn’t damn Xander in an even more tangled web of lies. It was hard for Xander to think straight when he was so awfully aware of how close he had come to losing Inigo tonight.

If he had to lose Inigo in a different way to keep him alive, so be it, Xander thought. He should have always known he could not live a half-life with Inigo in the dark.

“Nobody else is here, right?” Xander asked instead of answering just yet. He wanted to put off the inevitable for as long as possible. He glanced down at Siegfried and dimly registered that since he hadn’t heard Peri’s own gun go off yet, they were probably safe. “Considering nobody else has come running yet, I would suspect so.”

He glanced back up. Inigo looked uncertain, but that was to be expected for the situation they were in.

“How did you know to follow me in here?” Inigo asked again.

Xander sighed. He couldn’t tell Inigo the truth, not here. They needed to move somewhere more secure first. Somewhere Inigo could sit and feel safe and let Peri and Flora take care of the body out of sight.

“I saw a suspicious character enter through the alley,” Xander said. “I was worried for your safety, so I followed.”

It was as close to the truth as he could say at the moment.

“But you—”

“I will explain everything momentarily,” Xander cut him off. “But we need to move first, alright? Can you stand?”

After a beat, Inigo nodded. Xander helped him to his feet.

Xander had never been backstage of the Regna Ferox before, but it wasn’t hard to figure out where the hallways led. Inigo, despite leaning heavily against Xander’s side as they walked, steered Xander in the right direction every time Xander hesitated. After a minute or so of walking, they ended up in an empty private dressing room.

It wasn’t until they closed the door behind them that Xander noticed the dark stain clinging to the cuff of Inigo’s pants.

“Your pants are bloody,” he noted. Blood from the body had likely stained Inigo’s socks while they had been sitting on the stage. It was a good thing other clothes of various sizes appeared strewn around the room. Sure that Inigo would be worried about the body at the reminder of blood, Xander added, “Peri and Flora will be here soon to take care of the rest.”

Inigo said nothing. He silently picked up a pair of workout shorts somebody had left hanging on a hook.

Inigo probably needed time to himself, time to digest everything that had happened, but they didn’t have the space for that just yet. Xander needed to make sure the coast was clear first. He made sure to say nothing while Inigo changed, however, keeping his eyes turned away and giving Inigo as much privacy as he could for the time being. It was the least he could do.

He had no idea how Inigo felt about him, if his feelings had changed at all now that Xander had done something horrific in front of him. Xander didn’t regret saving Inigo’s life, but he did regret the circumstances surrounding their situation now. He regretted Inigo ever being in danger.

Xander kept his eyes on the floor for several minutes. Inigo had undoubtedly finished changing by then, but he said nothing, and so Xander kept his mouth shut, occupying himself with his thoughts. Part of him wasn’t sure where to go from here. The other part of Xander knew what had to be done.

Finally, Inigo said, “What was all that?”

Xander looked up at Inigo from across the small dressing room. He tried his best to keep his expression as neutral as possible. He didn’t want to make things any worse than they had to be.

Inigo’s voice had cracked when he spoke. He wasn’t yet crying, and he was doing a remarkable job of keeping himself composed.

“There are things,” Xander eventually said, “that I have been trying to shield you from. About myself.”

Nobody had ever found out this way before. Nobody Xander had ever loved like this, at least.

They hadn’t even told each other they loved each other yet, Xander thought bitterly. He knew he loved Inigo, and nothing would change that now. He just wish he could say the same for Inigo.

When Inigo watched Xander carefully and said nothing, Xander continued, “There are... unsavory things my family and I do for the good of this city.” That was the neatest way he could think to put it. “I’m afraid that by virtue of being associated with me, some other unsavory characters may have taken a notice of you.”

Unable to control himself, regret seeped into Xander’s voice.

“I am so sorry, Inigo. I thought you were protected. I was foolish. I just couldn’t bare not to see you anymore. I should have known better.”

Inigo blinked some of the moisture from his eyes. Xander wondered how he appeared to Inigo. Then he thought it might have been better he didn’t know.

“I still don’t understand,” Inigo said.“What do you _do_? Why do you carry around a gun? What—” Inigo’s mouth snapped shut, and he stood up a little straighter. “That day I met your family, was Corrin hiding a gun?”

Xander grimaced. Inigo had always been more observant than he presented himself.

“It had been left out accidentally,” he said, which was all Inigo apparently needed to hear.

Inigo looked _broken._  Standing in the tiny dressing room, hair ruffled and wearing workout shorts that didn’t quite fit, he should have looked ridiculous, but all Xander could register was the sadness etched into Inigo’s features.

Xander loved Inigo, and he had failed to protect him. These past months when he thought he and Inigo had been building a happy relationship together—all of that had only been a prelude to causing Inigo pain.

Inigo dropped to the floor like a dead weight, pressing his face to his knees and curling up on himself. Xander couldn’t stop the startled noise that wrenched itself from his throat as he wanted Inigo drop, nor could he stop his feet from immediately rushing to Inigo’s side.

Crouching in front of Inigo, Xander instinctively reached out to touch him, to ask Inigo if he was alright, but he froze when he heard Inigo’s muffled voice. “Tell me. Tell me everything.”

Here. This was the moment Xander had expected and dreaded in equal measure.

“Are you sure?” Xander asked. After this, there was no going back.

There might not have been any way to go back even if Xander did tell him everything, but he wanted Inigo to be sure.

Inigo looked up at Xander, face pale and eyes red. He said, “Yes.”

So Xander told him. And Inigo listened.

He told Inigo about Claude Magnus, about corrupt politicians and their abuse of people and power and money. He told Inigo about Peri and the other retainers, how Leo and Camilla and Corrin worked so hard to keep everyone safe and how Elise wasn’t part of anything yet, not really,  but she would be, if she asked one day. He told Inigo about protection requests and keeping smaller gangs in check and doing what they had to in order to keep the streets safe, glossing over some of the messier details but not purposely hiding the truth. He told Inigo how Xander’s father had not been the best leader in his last few years, but Xander was trying to be, truly. He told Inigo he was so, so sorry.

Inigo said nothing while Xander spoke, never interrupting, and Xander found himself blabbing on for longer than he should have because of it.

“We’re trying to do what’s best for the good of the city, truly,” Xander said softly. He kept his hands to himself, though he very badly wanted to touch Inigo, wanted Inigo to say it was okay to touch him. “We haven't always, especially not when my father—” He cut himself off and shook his head. “I promise, we are doing more good than harm. I would never purposely put you in harms way. If I had known you were ever in any danger, I would have made you aware somehow and insisted on more protection.”

“Your family business,” Inigo finally said, echoing Xander’s words. “Your _Family_ business.”

Xander nodded numbly. He watched Inigo stiffen at some thought and rub the heel of his hand against his eye. Xander’s mouth suddenly dry from all that talking. He waited for Inigo to say something more.

When he did, it was Inigo sharply asking, “Was that man _following_ me?”

Xander was startled at the thought. He had assumed attacking Inigo had been planned in advance, of course, but had Inigo been followed for a while beforehand? Had someone been tracking Xander’s boyfriend for days, _weeks_ , without his knowledge?

“Have you felt like you were being followed?” he asked, a hardness creeping into his tone.

Inigo swore quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. He looked like he might throw up.

The final link in Xander’s self-restraint broke. He maneuvered from Inigo’s front to his side, wrapping his arm around Inigo’s thin shoulders and marveling at how small he seemed when they sat on the floor like this. He covered the hand on Inigo’s knee with his own and stroked patterns on Inigo’s skin just like he had that night on Inigo’s couch, right before they kissed.

Inigo didn’t shove him away, and Xander took that as a good sign. There may have been hope for them yet. Inigo just needed time.

Under his arm, Inigo shook.

“I understand if you need time to think,” he reassured Inigo as they sat there on the cold floor, the seconds ticking by. “If you need time away from us. It’s understandable if this is something you need time to process, or…” It broke Xander’s heart to say, but it needed to be said. “If this is something you could never accept.”

He needed Inigo to know he had an out, always. It was generally Family policy to take out outside threats, people who knew of the Family and who couldn’t be trusted, but that option was nowhere on the table for Inigo.

Inigo didn’t say anything. He didn’t push Xander away either.

He reminded himself that Inigo needed time.

Xander pressed his lips to Inigo’s hairline in a chaste kiss. Inigo gasped at the touch, but Xander wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad reaction. It may have meant anything.

When he pulled back, Xander quietly admitted, “If I had known you were in danger sooner, I had planned to say goodbye with sweet peas.”

He had considered it, very early in their relationship, if they had broken up due to danger or a simple parting of ways. Some said sweet peas represented “goodbye” or “thank you for the lovely time.” It probably meant different things no matter where you went. But Xander had always had a weakness for flowers. He appreciated Inigo putting up with the endless bouquets until now.

He had spoken enough for one evening, so Xander ignored their reflection in the wall mirror and looked up at the ceiling in silence.

They sat on the cold floor, waiting for something Xander could not name. Minutes slid by like grains of sand in an hourglass. Eventually, Inigo stopped trembling.

After a while, Xander’s phone vibrated with the Peri’s notice that everything had been taken care of. He typed out a silent thanks with one hand and tucked his phone back in his pocket.

Inigo breathed in and out evenly. Peri had given the all-clear. Nothing newly awful happened. There was no new emergency to take care of, no new threat to defend against. There was just Xander, Inigo, and the dressing room floor. They had time now.

Xander risked the thought that maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Some of you may be disappointed by this fic ending in the same place as Inigo's version, but we really wanted to show Xander's point of view for all of this. The next installment in this series will definitely be different, we promise! And it might have some progression you guys are fond of as well. So thanks for sticking around until then! And leave a review if you liked this fic and want to see more!
> 
> Campana: Italian for "bells".
> 
> Heather and Red Carnations: both flowers that can mean "admiration". There is a more detailed note in part one.
> 
> Peri's Lists: We have extensive chat talks over the lists Xander has had to create for Peri that basically sum up to "When Peri is Allowed to Stab"
> 
> Henry's Eyes: In FE Heroes Henry's eyes are violet
> 
> Mochi: a traditional Japanese sweet made from rice that's pounded until it's very gooey.
> 
> Anko: red bean paste
> 
> Flamingo: I've decided to name this prop Hamlet (I as in Kimium. I'm not sure what Obscure feels about this development.)


End file.
